Hurt But Not Afraid
by elexma
Summary: *TITLE WAS ORIGINALLY Hurt* Hermione's home is attacked and Remus is the only one able to take away her pain. Language, N/C, Preg
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first story ever published online. It is posted on AFF as well. Even though I wish I owned the characters, sadly, I do not. Any questions you may have will be responded to the next time I upload a chapter. Thanks for reading and enjoy your day!

--

"Granger?" a gruff voice asks. The girl turns to look at the speaker.

"Professor Snape?" she inquires. The man nods slightly then looks over his shoulder. He grabs her by the arm so she whimpers. "What are you doing? That hurts!"

"Shut up if you wish to live!" he hisses as he drags her into her living room. Hermione's eyes widen in fright at the scene before her. Her gaze locks onto her parents' faces as they struggle to get to her. She tries to pull away from Snape then cries out when he shakes her roughly. "M'lord," Snape says and bows his head.

Her gaze snaps to the tall pale man standing in front of her.

"I see you've found our little Mudblood. Good, very good, Severus." The pale man draws his wand and lifts her chin with it. She whimpers softly in fright so he pulls back slightly. Her eyes widen slightly when he aims his wand at her. "Pity to lay waste to such a pretty little thing," he murmurs.

Hermione squeezes her eyes shut with a terrified whimper. She peeks one eye open then cries out when the man turns the wand on her parents. "_Crucio_!" he snarls.

"Stop! Please!" she cries as her mother screams in pain. Her father's back arches and he tries to hold in his screams. The pale man laughs when he can no longer hold the sound in.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Green light engulfs the two writhing bodies so they fall limp. The pale man returns his attention to Hermione. He studies her for a moment then sneers. "Strip her," he orders.

Severus tightens his grasp slightly then makes quick work of ripping Hermione's blouse apart. Her knees buckle so he kneels over her. She sobs and tries to cover herself so he holds her wrists above her head with one hand. The other men in the room watch as Severus quickly divests Hermione of the rest of her clothing.

"P-please, stop. You d-don't want to do this. Please," she begs.

The pale man's eyebrows shoot to his hairline as Severus remains kneeling over Hermione's naked form. "Pleading for your life already? I thought you said she was stupid in her bravery," he says.

Severus lifts his head. "Yes m'lord. Normally she is." Hermione whimpers when the pale man gives her a lecherous glance.

"Guess what you get to do, Severus," he says. Severus looks at him questioningly. "Take her."

"But m'lord, I want her," a second man says and steps forward.

"I as well," a third adds. The pale man holds up his hand.

"Severus gets to have her as his prize. He's done more work for me than any of you louts so he should be justly rewarded. Have fun my dear," he cackles and settles in a chair to watch the fun.

Hermione stares at her parents' lifeless bodies as she lies unmoving amid a puddle of blood on her living room floor. Her eyes flicker when someone pounds on the front door.

"Police! Is anyone in there?" a muffled voice shouts. The door flies off the hinges, wood splintering in the frame. "Is anyone there? Mr. Granger? Mrs. Granger? We've a report about some screams." the voice calls.

Hermione's eyes drift to the wound on her wrist as footsteps sound in the room. "Miss Gran… oh my god," the man gasps. He stares at Hermione's bloody and broken body. Several other men enter the room at his gasp then cover their mouths in shock.

"Miss Granger? Can you hear me?" one of them says as the first man tries to find a blanket. She remains silent as she continues to stare at the blood oozing from the deep slash in her wrist.

"What's going on here?" someone demands. Two men and a woman enter the room as a paramedic sets about wrapping her wrists.

"She's been attacked sir. And her parents are dead," the first officer says as he reenters the room with a blanket to drape over Hermione.

The woman covers her mouth in horror as she takes in Hermione's mangled frame. "Miss Granger!" she cries. The older of the two men rests his hand on her shoulder so she frowns. "I'll gather her things. She will be going with us," she says when another man enters the room. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"And who might you be?" he demands.

The woman bristles. "I am a professor at her school. Her parents invited us to have a late dinner with them," she says.

"Who did this to you, child?" the paramedic inquires as he cleans an abrasion on Hermione's cheek. She remains silent so he frowns and looks up at the two men from the school. "She's too traumatized to speak," he murmurs. He pushes her blood-matted hair from her face and begins cleaning the wound on her forehead.

Hermione's eyes widen and she scrambles away from the man. Her back hits the younger of the two 

professor's legs so he kneels and strokes her hair.

"It'll be fine Hermione. He won't hurt you," he murmurs. A soft whimper escapes her lips when the paramedic kneels next to her and finishes cleaning the wound on her forehead.

"I can do a rape kit on her if you'd like. It'll take a while to match the DNA though," a woman says and frowns thoughtfully.

"That won't be necessary. Our nurse will be able to perform the task. She will be returning to the school with us. I have gathered some clothing for her. I will return on the morrow to collect the rest of her belongings," the first woman says after entering the room with an outfit in her hands.

"We need to get her to a medical facility," the female paramedic insists. Hermione lashes out at the paramedic kneeling in front of her when he tries to place a bandage over the wound. He gasps when she leaves bloody trials on his cheek from her nails.

"Minerva, gather the rest of her belongings. We will not return here," the older man says. The woman nods and sets the clothing on the back of a chair.

"Remus, help Miss Granger dress," the older man murmurs and guides the others from the room. Hermione looks up at the man when he picks her clothing up.

"Can you stand?" he asks. A slight frown mars his features when she fails to move. He crouches next to her and unfolds a shirt. "Here we go," he murmurs and slips the shirt over her head.

Remus drapes his cloak over Hermione and lifts her in his arms. "Ready?" the older man asks. Remus nods and shifts her weight making her whimper in pain.

"It's all right," he whispers in her hair.

Minerva pats her pocket when she enters the room again. "Let's go," she says.

"Who will take care of things then?" the chief officer asks and looks around.

Two loud pops sound from a room beyond a set of swinging doors. "Hermione? What's going on?" a man demands as he leads another man into the room.

Remus and Minerva stare at the two in confusion. "Albus?" Minerva inquires. The older man glances at her then returns his gaze to the newcomers.

"Hermione?" the younger of the two whispers and moves over to Remus. He flicks his gaze to the others. "What did you do to her?" he snarls. Hermione's eyes flicker at the sound of his voice so she turns her head. He gently touches her hand. "What happened?" he asks. She draws her hand away and stares at him.

"Why are you here Byron?" Albus questions.

The older of the newcomers snorts. "What did you all do to my granddaughter?"

--

I created two original characters that do not really matter... they're just there for atmosphere.. kind of...


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter, as mentioned before: me no own. Any questions will be answered the next time I upload a chapter. I'll be uploading at least three chapters each time.

--

Albus, Byron, and the young man watch as Remus rests Hermione on a bed. A woman bites her lip as she surveys the damage. "It will take a while for her to heal," she whispers and leans over the slumbering girl. "Who did this to her Albus?" she asks.

Albus shakes his head and rests his hand on Remus' shoulder when the younger man sits in a vacant chair. "We've no idea. She will tell us when she's ready," he replies.

"Should we inform Harry and Ron that she is at Hogwarts?" Remus asks.

Albus sighs. "No, not yet. When she's well enough to leave bed we need to see how she adjusts to everything. She needs to stay with you so that transition is easier." Byron shakes his head.

"She will be returning to the manor with us," he murmurs and motions to the younger man.

Remus stands and glares at him. "She wouldn't let anyone touch her at the house but me. Do you really think she'll let you take her?" Hermione shifts and lifts her head. Her eyes lock on Remus so he smiles sadly at her. "How are you feeling?" he asks and moves over to her bedside.

"Poppy, could you get her something to eat?" Albus inquires. The woman nods and leaves the room so the unknown young man sighs.

"Grandfather, what happened to her?" he asks.

"She was raped and badly beaten, Alaric," Albus murmurs.

Hermione grips Remus' hand so he settles on the edge of the bed.

"By who? Why'd they do it?" Alaric asks. Hermione struggles to sit up and leans against Remus' shoulder.

Remus watches as Poppy sets a tray of food in front of Hermione. "Here you go dear," she murmurs and removes the lid from the platter. Hermione's eyes flick over the bowl of soup, the sandwich, the mashed potatoes, and carafe of juice. The older woman steps back and looks to Albus. "She shouldn't try to eat too much solid food yet," she says.

Albus nods slightly then looks to the others. "Let's go. Give her some peace," he says and opens the door. Byron, Alaric, and Poppy leave the room so he looks at Remus. "Come on Remus," he murmurs.

The younger man starts to stand so Hermione whimpers and looks at him pleadingly. Remus shakes his head at Albus and pulls the chair to the bedside. "I'll sit with her, Albus," he replies and settles in the chair.

Albus nods and shuts the door. Hermione bites her lip as she returns her gaze to the tray. She picks up the spoon and fumbles with the soup bowl, spilling it over the tray. Remus frowns and spells the mess away so her lip trembles.

"Hermione, do you want help?" he asks softly and summons more food from the kitchen. She sniffles and slowly nods then looks up at him from the curtain of her blood-matted hair. He stands and reaches for the spoon in her hand. Her eyes flicker as his skin burns warm on hers. "Here," he murmurs and slowly begins spooning the soup to her mouth.

She watches him as he tears bits off the sandwich and holds them out for her. "Who did this to you?" he asks. Her eyes grow wide and she whimpers softly. Remus shakes his head slightly and sighs. "Tell us when you're ready to."

"Um, I know I'm going to regret asking this but… what the hell is going on here?" a man demands when he opens the door.

Hermione shifts against Remus' side and stares at the new man. "Sirius, you're supposed to knock," Remus says. The man snorts.

"Forget that, what's with this?" he snarls and motions to the two. Remus rolls his eyes and pours more juice into Hermione's glass.

"She was raped Sirius. She's scared, insecure, and hurting. She wouldn't let anyone touch her save me," he replies evenly and wipes his hands on a napkin.

Sirius' eyes widen then he frowns. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I had no idea," he whispers and settles on her other side. She shifts farther away from him, into Remus' lap.

Remus wraps his arms around her as she lays her head on his shoulder and stares at Sirius. She looks at Remus when he picks up her untouched juice glass and takes a sip. He sets the glass back down and holds her closer when Sirius stands.

"I have to get those books to the classroom. Care to join us for dinner Hermione?" he asks and smiles at her. She shrinks back at the gesture so his smile falters.

"She's on bed rest Sirius. Poppy said she needs to stay in bed until she feels better," Remus murmurs. Sirius nods in response then bows slightly to Hermione before leaving the room.

Hermione reaches for the juice glass and sips on it as she watches Sirius levitate a stack of books out into a corridor through the bedroom doorway. She looks at Remus questioningly then flicks her gaze to the other man's back.

"Why is he here?" he asks softly. She nods minutely so he chuckles. "Well, he showed up on the doorstep one day about a month ago. Said he fell straight into a pub in America. Weird how those things work."

Alaric paces Albus' office as the two older men watch him. "I want to help my cousin. She's lying down there hurting while we're sipping tea and eating scones; doing nothing! I want that misbegotten scoundrel's head on a silver platter!" he snarls and slams his fist against the wall.

Albus shakes his head. "We can't do anything until we find out who did it to her. Just sit down and-"

"My god Albus... I think I know who is responsible for this! I know there was a planned attack tonight but I was not called in. All I have to do is ask around to find out... and find out I shall," Byron murmurs darkly. Alaric settles in the chair next to his grandfather.

"You think they targeted Aunt Helen on purpose? What did she do to them?" he asks.

Byron shakes his head. "It's not Helen they were after. It was Hermione. You-Know-Who has had his eye on her since she became friends with the Potter boy." He stands and motions to Alaric. "We must go. I want to be updated about her condition on a daily basis even if nothing has changed. And I will continue informing you of the goings on as always. Maybe we can prevent this from happening to another student."

Albus nods and sees the pair of them out. "I shall let you know." Byron nods and descends the spiral staircase after Alaric.

--

So I brought Sirius back because I was devastated when Madam Rowling killed him off. Have fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Even if I had all the money in the world, I still don't think Madam Rowling would ever consider renting the characters to me for even a day. Once again, questions will be answered during my next post.

--

Remus chuckles as Hermione hums to herself. "It's very rare that a student is housed in a professor's quarters," he says when she looks up. She watches him open the wardrobe and pull out a ragged set of robes. "I need to make a quick run to London. Will you be okay?" he asks.

Silence meets his query so he smiles and pats her hand. "I'll have Albus send someone up with your dinner if I'm not back within half an hour. Then you can get a bath after you eat. How's that?" he suggests.

A flicker of a smile shows on her face before vanishing. He nods slightly then pulls the robes on. "I'll be back soon, okay?" he murmurs and leaves the room.

Hermione watches the closed door then nestles into the pile of pillows behind her. An owl swoops in the open window and perches a few inches from her knee. She gently takes the letter from its beak and strokes its feathered head as she studies the name etched on the envelope.

The owl hoots softly in pleasure so she looks at him again. Her eyes start to drift shut so she shifts to lie down, causing the owl to take flight. The letter flutters to the floor and slips under the edge of the bed as she falls asleep.

Remus enters the room a few minutes later with a box. His eyes rest on Hermione's limp form so he moves over to the desk and sets the box on it. Hermione shifts her foot under the blankets as he sits on the edge of the bed.

Sirius stops in the doorway to see Remus place a gentle kiss on Hermione's brow as he pulls the blankets up over her shoulders.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sirius demands.

Remus' head snaps up and he glares at the other man. "More like what the hell are you doing?" he hisses and stands. Sirius enters the room and digs his finger into Remus' chest.

"She's not old enough for you!" he growls.

Remus knocks his hand away and straightens his back. "I'm not pursuing her!" he snarls.

Hermione shifts and whimpers softly then opens her eyes. Sirius' dark hair and black robes catch her gaze so she shrieks in terror.

The bickering men jerk around to look at her as she sits up and clutches the blankets to her chest. They move toward her and Sirius reaches for her. She screams louder and kicks out at him, her foot impacting with the side of his face.

Remus gathers Hermione in his arms as Sirius crumples to the floor unconscious. "Shh! Hermione, you're fine! It's just Sirius!" he says. Her screams dissolve into sobs so he rocks her.

The sound of running reaches Remus' ears so he looks up as two young men and Albus enter the room. "Remus? What's going on? We heard screaming… Sirius!" the dark haired boy gasps at the sight of the wayward man sprawled on the floor.

Hermione continues to cry into Remus' chest so the boys frown. Remus rubs her back and holds her closer.

"Shh, you're safe. Nothing's going to get you," he murmurs in her ear. She calms slightly and sniffles so Remus strokes her hair. "Harry and Ron are here," he whispers. She lifts her head and looks at the boys.

"Hermione! Where have you been?" the red-head asks and steps toward her. Hermione shifts behind Remus and clutches his arm so the boys frown.

"What happened to her professor?" Harry asks and studies the bandages on her wrists and other visible wounds.

"Her home was attacked. Her parents are dead and she was raped. We've no idea why they left her alive," Albus murmurs and guides the boys out of the room.

Hermione trembles as Remus brushes her hair from her eyes. "Come on, let's get you a bath," he murmurs and stands from the bed.

She shifts to the edge and slowly reaches for him. Her soft whimper makes him look at her so he smiles and lifts her from the bed.

"Did he really scare you that badly?" he inquires when she whimpers as he steps closer to Sirius. She watches the unconscious man's chest rise and fall steadily then looks at Remus when he settles her on the edge of the tub.

Sirius groans from the bedroom and sits up. "Remus?" he asks.

"In here," the man in question replies.

Sirius slowly walks into the bathroom rubbing his head. "Man that hurts. What are you doing?" he asks as Remus begins filling the tub with water.

Hermione looks up at Sirius from behind blood-matted hair then winces when Remus carefully peels a 

bandage away from a wound on her cheek.

"She needs a bath," Remus says. "Now, why were you standing in my bedroom doorway?" Sirius gasps as Remus removes the bandage from one of Hermione's wrists.

"There's a staff meeting tonight after dinner," he says and watches as blood start oozing from the injury. She bites her lip and averts her gaze so Sirius catches her attention.

Images of Severus flash in her mind so she frowns. "S-s-us," she stammers.

Remus and Sirius' eyes snap from her bleeding wrist to her face. "What is it child?" Sirius asks and kneels in front of her. She looks up at Remus and grips his hand.

"S-v-us."

"Who? Severus? He did this to you?" Sirius asks and stands. Remus gently takes her face in his hands.

"Is Severus the one that hurt you?" he inquires.

She nods slightly so he closes his eyes and sighs. "We've got to tell Albus," Sirius growls. Remus looks at him and shakes his head.

"Not yet. She needs a bath," he replies and carefully pulls the shirt over her head. Sirius' eyes widen at the sight of the bandages covering her pale flesh.

"That bad?" he gasps.

Remus nods. "Yes. They really did a number on her." He starts to unwrap the bandages as Sirius begins to gather towels, washcloths, and fresh bandages.

Hermione slowly lowers herself into the tub with Remus' help.

Remus nods to Sirius when the man opens a door. The other occupants of the room look up and gasp.

"Miss Granger!" a woman exclaims and stands. They stare at the bandages on her wrists and face. Hermione keeps a hold on the button down men's shirt that she borrowed from Remus and his arm as he guides her to a chair.

Albus clears his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Since the subjects of this meeting have arrived, let's get started," he murmurs.

Remus starts to move away from Hermione so she grabs his sleeve and whimpers at him. The others frown as he returns to standing behind her with his hands on her shoulders.

"Miss Granger has gone through a lot in the past two days. She has been deeply traumatized so Remus has kindly agreed to help her get through this. Partially because he's that nice but mostly because he's the only one she'll allow to touch her. We are, as of yet, unable to identify who did this to her so we're keeping it away from the media's attention."

Remus looks down at Hermione when she carefully applies pressure to a wound on her side then up when a snort sounds from near a corner.

"Lupin isn't the sort of person I had figure you'd allow around her. Especially because of his condition," Severus sneers.

Hermione's eyes widen as she tenses. He looks at her and steps away from the shadows.

Remus pulls Hermione out of the chair and behind him as Sirius jumps out of his seat and moves to Remus' side.

"Remus? Sirius?" Albus inquires when he sees Hermione bury her face in Remus' shirt. Severus shakes his head.

"I see they've grown over-protective of her," he says. Hermione whimpers so Remus turns and guides her out of the room with Sirius trailing behind.

"It's all right. I won't let him near you," Remus whispers as he guides her to his chambers. Sirius watches as she settles on the couch and curls her legs under herself as Remus starts to leave the room.

"Remus? Is Hermione still here?" Harry asks. The door opens more and Remus reenters with Harry and Ron following.

--

End to another chapter. Have fun kids!


	4. Chapter 4

I just borrowed the characters, they are in no way my own. Enjoy the chapter.

--

Sirius watches as Hermione slowly sips on her glass of water. Harry frowns as she eyes him.

"Has she told you who did it yet?" Ron asks.

Remus sends a warning glare at Sirius when the man opens his mouth to speak. "No, not yet," he says.

Hermione looks at him then winces when a sharp stab of pain hits her side.

"What's wrong?" he asks and sits up straighter. Another pang hits so she whimpers. "Shit," he hisses and moves over to her. "Sirius, get Poppy," he orders as blood soaks into the side of the shirt.

Harry and Ron watch as Remus quickly unbuttons the garment and pulls it off of her as Sirius hurries over to the fireplace. Hermione cries in pain as she tries to clutch her side. Remus restrains her hands with one of his as Poppy steps out of the fire.

"What happened?" she asks as she moves over to the couch.

Remus unwraps the bandages so Hermione's breasts bounce free. Harry, Ron, and Sirius' eyes catch on the pale globes so they stare.

"Remus, get a calming potion from Severus. She'll need it after this," Poppy says and spells the blood away. She applies a generous amount of salve to the wound so Hermione screams.

Sirius blinks when Poppy growls softly. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"This wound is not closing. It should have closed by now what with the amount of salve I used this morning," she murmurs and applies pressure with a clean bandage. "Did you find out who did this to her?"

"Not yet. She'll let us know when she's ready," Sirius replies. His eyes flick from the side of Poppy's face, to Hermione's firm breasts, and then to Harry and Ron's fixated gaze. He moves over to them and drapes an arm around each one's shoulders.

"See something you boys like?" Sirius inquires softly. They swallow hard without looking away so he smirks. "You know, they'll get bigger once she has kids," he whispers. Their eyes widen at the revelation so he chuckles. "My bet, they'll be more than double a handful, seeing how big they are now," he continues.

Hermione sobs in pain as Remus enters the room with two vials. His eyes skim over Hermione's breasts and to the three men drooling over them. "Here Poppy," he murmurs.

The woman nods to the table. "Set them there." He does as ordered then moves over to the guys.

"Well, well, ogling a child are we?" he asks and scowls.

Sirius' smirk turns into a grin so Remus smacks all three of them in the back of the head. They jerk and blink at him.

"What was that for?" Ron demands.

Remus grabs the hapless boy by his shirt. "She is not on display to you or to anyone! It is incredibly rude to stare," he snarls. Ron shrinks away from the enraged man so Remus pushes him away.

"And YOU! You know better than to do something like this! She's your godson's best friend for Merlin's sake!" he snaps and digs his finger in Sirius' chest. Poppy looks at the four men in shock when she finishes bandaging Hermione's wound again. Harry swallows when Remus rounds on him.

"Harry… I give up. I'm putting Hermione to bed and you three will stay away until I say you can come back here, understand?"

"But…" Ron trails off at the look Remus gives him.

"Out!" the man snarls. The three men leave the room so he turns his attention to Hermione. "Are you well?" he asks. She whimpers softly at him so he strokes her hair. "Thank you Poppy," he murmurs as he lifts Hermione in his arms.

The woman nods and gently pats Hermione's arm. "Good night child," she murmurs and places a gentle kiss to her scalp.

--

Remus pulls the blanket up to Hermione's chin and smiles softly. "I'll be on the couch if you need anything," he murmurs. She watches him as he strokes her hair. "Good night," he whispers and kisses her forehead.

He starts to stand so she grabs his hand. He looks at her and frowns. "What's wrong?" She whimpers softly so he sighs. "It's all right. No one can get in these rooms without my knowing. I won't let you get hurt," he says and pats her hand.

A tear slips down the side of her face as he starts to stand again. He glances at the door then pulls the blankets back. "Scoot over and I'll stay here," he says.

She shifts slightly so he sits on the edge of the bed and removes his shoes. "You know if Albus finds out about this, I'll get my head handed to me." He stands from the bed and moves over to his wardrobe.

Hermione sits up as Remus unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off his shoulders. "Hurt?" she asks softly, making him jump and turn toward her. She bites her lip and lowers her gaze so he chuckles.

"Yes, it did. It still hurts occasionally," he replies and smiles at her when she looks up again. She smiles in return then her eyes widen when he unbuckles his belt.

He turns his back to her and drops his pants to the floor. "I haven't had a girl in my bed for close to ten years," he says as he pulls on a white undershirt followed by a pair of sleeping pants.

Hermione bites her lip as he returns to the bed. He sits down then slips under the covers. "Come here," he murmurs. She moves to his side and rests her head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around her.

"I will see to it that Severus is justly punished," he whispers against her hair. She nods slightly and grips his shirt. "Go to sleep Hermione. Things will be better on the morrow," he yawns.

Hermione yawns softly and nestles into him more. "Night," she mumbles.

--

Sirius bounds into Remus' room and skids to a halt at the sight before him. Hermione curls against Remus' side and grips the blankets tighter. Remus sighs and turns his head toward the girl. Sirius watches as his best friend buries his nose in the girl's hair and inhales her scent.

Remus' eyes open slowly then drift shut and he pulls Hermione closer. Sirius' heart pounds then he jumps when Remus' eyes snap open and he bolts out of the bed. He swings his startled gaze to Sirius' horror-stricken face.

"What the hell are you doing?" they hiss at each other.

Remus growls and storms into the bathroom. "You're not supposed to be here!" he snaps as he runs water in the sink.

Sirius snorts. "You were just angry last night, you didn't mean it," he says. Remus glares at him from the bathroom.

"I assure you, I did," he replies.

Hermione shifts in her sleep then sits up and rubs her eyes. She starts to reach for Remus but her hand encounters his pillow instead. Remus smiles as he walks out of the bathroom drying his hands on a towel.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," he murmurs and sits on the bed. She rests her chin on his shoulder and looks at Sirius. The dark haired man raises an eyebrow at her when she snakes her arms around Remus' torso.

A soft whimper escapes her lips so Remus rubs her back. "We need to tell Albus," he says and looks at Sirius. He pats her back and gently pushes her away. "Let's get you dressed," he says and stands.

He summons her trunk and opens it. "Here we go."

Sirius watches as Remus lays a pair of jeans out on the bed followed by a t-shirt and undergarments.

"Arms up," Remus says and grasps the hem of the t-shirt on her. Hermione lifts her arms so he carefully pulls the garment off of her. She looks at him as he picks up her bra. "Think you can wear this?" he asks.

Her fingers brush the bandage on her side so he nods. "No bra then. Can you take the shorts off?" Hermione slowly shifts the pair of Remus' boxers down her legs so he takes them.

--

Aww, what a touching little fight! :D Onward!


	5. Chapter 5

Not my characters, don't sue.

--

Albus looks up when Sirius and Remus lead Hermione into his office. Severus looks up from the chair in front of the desk so Hermione latches onto Remus' arm. Sirius lunges at the dark man so Albus clears his throat.

"What's the meaning of this?" he demands.

"He raped her! She's only a child you bastard!" Sirius snarls and tries to throttle the life out of the man.

Remus sighs and guides Hermione to the far side of the room. He grabs Sirius' wrist and pries the man's fingers from bruising Severus' throat. "She told us last night who did this to her. We would have brought it to your attention sooner but she needed rest," he says.

Albus helps push Sirius down in a chair as Severus straightens his robes. "Severus was just telling me what happened," Albus replies and nods to the man. Hermione laces her fingers with Remus' so he pats her hand.

"The Dark Lord told me to rape her. However, Lucius threw a fit. He wanted her for himself. The Dark Lord refused him his pleasure and forced my hand. I am repulsed that it happened and I swear I did not enjoy any moment of the act. I was sent away so I could not protect her from the rest of them," Severus says.

He looks at Hermione so she backs into Remus' chest. "I'm sorry it happened. Did Lucius harm you?" She stares at him then looks up at Remus. He strokes her hair so she rests her cheek against his chest.

"Hurt," she whispers.

"He did hurt you?" Severus asks. She grips Remus' shirt and nods slowly.

"Did he molest you as well?" Albus asks. Hermione sniffles and nods.

Remus wraps his arms around her protectively. "That's enough questions for today. We're scaring her," he says.

--

Remus smiles at Hermione when she pads out of the bathroom. "You've visitors," he says as he pulls her into a hug.

"Who?"

Remus chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head. "Go see," he replies. She grasps his hand and allows him to lead her into the sitting room.

"Hermione!" a woman gasps. Hermione eyes widen at the people before her. She presses into Remus' side. Remus sighs and wraps an arm around her.

"Hermione, you should know by now that Molly and twins will not hurt you," he says. Molly stands and smiles at her. Remus gently prods Hermione so she looks at him. She grips his shirt tighter and buries her face in his side.

"What happened to her, Remus?" Molly asks. Remus rubs Hermione's back as she whimpers.

"She was raped by Death Eaters three weeks ago. They beat her and made her watch her parents die. She doesn't trust anyone aside from me. She won't speak to anyone. I've tried to get her to trust others but it hasn't done any good. If Severus hadn't gone to that attack, she'd still be a normal girl," he murmurs and moves over to a chair. Hermione settles into his lap so he holds her close.

"What do you mean?" the twins ask.

Remus sighs. "Severus was forced to rape her. Lucius volunteered though." Molly gasps and the twins yelp. Hermione jumps at the sound and whimpers into his neck.

"I think we should go. Hermione needs a nap," Molly murmurs and stands followed by the twins. Remus stands with Hermione in his arms.

"Thanks for coming over. I didn't think she'd react this way though. Sorry," he says and shifts Hermione's weight slightly.

Molly smiles at the drowsy girl then nods to Remus. "Keep her safe Remus," she says and guides the twins out of the room.

--

"Um, Remus?" Hermione asks as she enters the sitting room. He looks up from his book.

"What's wrong?" he asks. He frowns and stands when she hesitates. "What is it?" She wraps her arms around him and buries her face in his chest. He holds her closer and rests his chin on the top of her head.

"I should have started my period by now," she mumbles. He tenses then pushes her away a bit.

"What was that?" he squeaks. She sniffles and steps back. A wave of panic sweeps over her so she wrings her hands and starts crying.

"I'm late!" she sobs as Sirius, Harry, and Ron enter the room. Her gaze swings to them then she passes out in shock.

"Late?" the three men repeat dumb-founded as Remus catches Hermione quickly.

"Sirius, get Poppy," Remus murmurs and lays her on the couch. Harry and Ron watch as Poppy steps out of the fire at Sirius' prompting.

"What's wrong?" she asks. Remus sighs and strokes Hermione's hair from her face.

"She told me she should have started her menses but hasn't yet," he says. Poppy raises an eyebrow.

"I'll test her but I must ask you boys to step out. Including you, Remus," she whispers. The men nod and leave the room so Poppy carefully pats Hermione's cheek. "Hermione, child, I need you to wake up," she says.

Hermione stirs then opens her eyes so Poppy smiles. "I need to test you child." Hermione stares at Poppy with wide eyes then bites her lip. Poppy guides her into Remus' bedroom where she motions to the bed.

"Remove your shorts and lay down please," she says. Hermione nods and settles on the king-sized bed. Poppy busies herself with gathering a sheet. Hermione carefully pulls the shorts and her panties down her legs so Poppy takes them from her. "Lie back dear," she murmurs.

"R-Remus?" Hermione whimpers softly. Poppy nods.

"I'll get him in a moment," she says and drapes the sheet over her legs. Hermione watches as she draws her wand.

Hermione looks away from Poppy as the woman casts a spell on her then frowns and scribbles something onto a scrap of parchment.

"Lift your knees dear," she murmurs. Hermione slowly does as told and watches Poppy adjust the sheet slightly. "I'm just checking your cervix then you can get dressed again," she says.

Hermione squeaks when she feels Poppy's fingers touch her. The older woman pats her knee. "It's all right. No problems as far as I can tell."

Hermione sits up when Poppy pulls away from her. "You're in good health as far as I can tell," she says and hands Hermione her clothing.

"Remus, you may come in," she says. The man enters the bedroom and frowns at the parchment Poppy 

offers him. "I haven't set a date yet," she murmurs.

Remus looks at the parchment and contemplates it for a moment then scowls at it. Poppy gasps when she sees his reaction. He drops the scroll and looks at Hermione. "I'll kill them! They're dead men!" he snarls and storms out of the room. Hermione bursts into tears so Poppy moves to her side.

"It's all right dear. We'll help you. We all will," she murmurs and strokes the distraught girl's hair.

Sirius enters the bedroom looking over his shoulder. He steps on the scroll then bends down and picks it up. "What?" he gasps then drops it. He looks at Poppy and Hermione then moves over to them. "How long until you know the sex of the baby?" he asks.

Poppy sighs. "About four months I should think. I'll start her checkups once a month in here. Keep her healthy and stress-free. Avoid caffeine," she says.

Hermione stares at Sirius then reaches for him. He gently pulls her into his arms so she stares at his face. She bites her lip and touches his hair. "See? Not greasy," he chuckles.

Poppy looks up when Harry and Ron push Remus into the room. "What's going on?" Ron asks.

"She's pregnant," Remus sighs and collapses into a chair. Harry and Ron look at each other in shock.

"Who's the father?" Harry asks.

Sirius smiles at Hermione as she brushes her fingers over his shoulder. "It's a toss up between Severus and Lucius," Remus says.

Poppy and the boys stare at him. "You mean both of them hurt her?" Ron inquires. Sirius and Remus nod then look at Poppy when she sighs.

"I'll get her exact due date to you soon. Take care of her Remus," she says and pats Remus' shoulder.

--

So I'm not sure how the whole wizarding pregnancy tests go but I combined 'our' method of a check up/pap with the magical diagnosis spell...thingy. Anyhooz, next!


	6. Chapter 6

I borrowed the characters once more... not mine unfortunately.

--

Hermione rubs her eyes then stands from the bed. She pads across the room and reaches for the bathroom doorknob. It swings open at her touch so she frowns. The sound of running water catches her attention. "R-Remus?" she calls. The man in question raises his head and steps away from the sink.

"What's wrong?" he asks. She blushes when she notices the towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you all right?" He wipes the remnants of shaving cream from his chin and raises an eyebrow at her.

"I need to use the loo," Hermione whispers. She bites her lip as she studies the myriad of scars crisscrossing all over his chest. "Are those from your transformations?" she asks softly.

Remus glances at the mirror and brushes his fingers over a long jagged line. "Some of them, yes. Others are from various duels," he murmurs. He looks at her when he hears a soft sniffle. "Oh honey, don't cry! It's not your fault."

She shakes her head and swipes at the tear rolling down her cheek. "I know! I just… I don't know why I'm crying," she whimpers. Remus sighs and pulls her into his arms.

"It's all right. Your hormones are just getting the better of you. Harry's mum did it too."

Hermione nods slightly then pulls back. "I really need to use the loo."

"The students arrive tomorrow. We must be sure that they do not discover what happened to Miss Granger. We have been careful not to let the media know about her situation," Albus says.

Poppy and Remus glance at each other. "Albus," Remus murmurs. The others in the room look at him. "We can't hide it forever. They'll find out from her in a few short months."

Severus snorts. "Do you really think she's stupid enough to draw the Dark Lord's attention to a girl he ordered raped, beaten, and left for dead?" Hermione shrinks into her chair when a few of the staff members look at her with pity.

Remus slams his fist on the table as he and Sirius shoot out of their chairs. "Do you think you played no part in her predicament? Well, you're probably going to be drawn deeper into it whether you like it or not!" he snarls. Sirius glares at the other dark haired man when he rises from his chair and leans over the table.

"What are you playing at wolf?" Severus hisses. Remus' eyes glint gold and the hairs on the back of his neck stand up in his rage.

"She's pregnant you lout! The babe is yours if it isn't Malfoy's," Sirius growls and jabs his finger at the girl trying dissolve into the back of her chair. Severus' eyes widen and Albus looks between the three men. His eyes finally settle on Hermione.

"Is this true?" he inquires softly. Hermione bursts into tears so Remus drags his furious gaze away from the offending man. He settles in his seat and pulls her out of hers in his lap.

"Shush now. No more tears," he murmurs against her ear as he rocks her. Sirius lunges over the table at Severus while the man's attention focuses on the sobbing girl.

Severus gives a cry of pain as he and Sirius slide across the hard floor with the momentum of the leap. "Get this mutt off of me!" Albus glances at the two then moves to Remus' side.

"Miss Granger, when did you find out about the pregnancy?" he inquires to the muffled sound of Sirius pummeling Severus from across the room. Remus strokes Hermione's back as she hiccups into his neck.

"Just yesterday afternoon Albus," Remus responds. Albus nods slightly then turns to the wrestling men.

"That is quite enough! Severus, if this child proves to be yours, I will see to it that you take care of the poor thing. Sirius, get off him and return his wand. I don't care if you want to snap it. Return it," Albus says firmly when the bigger of the two grasps the other's wand in both hands. Sirius gives Albus a reproachful look then sighs and stands.

Severus climbs to his feet and glares at Sirius then grunts when the man thrusts his wand at him, punching him in the stomach in the process. "If the child isn't mine? Are you going to ship her and the brat to Lucius to do with as he pleases?" he sneers as he wipes blood from the corner of his mouth.

"You know I won't do that. Now I suppose we'll have to have a contingency plan for anything that crops up due to her impending motherhood. The meeting is adjourned until we all develop ideas for the occasion. Sirius put your wand away," Albus sighs. The other man quickly stashes his wand from pointing at Severus' back.

"I wasn't doing anything, Albus. I swear!" he says.

--

Hermione grasps Remus' sleeve as they watch the students filter into the school. Harry looks toward them so Remus waves slightly. She looks up at him then follows him as he turns and walks into the Great Hall. "You'll be sitting with Sirius and me for meals. I spoke with Albus last night while you slept. You will stay in my classroom and do your work in there. Here," he says and pulls a chair out for her.

She sinks into the seat as Remus pushes it in for her. He settles next to her as Albus smiles at them.

"I see you've decided to come to dinner. Remus wasn't sure if you'd be able to handle the crowd," he says. Hermione gives him a weak smile then looks at Sirius when he sits down. He smiles at her then nods to Remus.

She ignores the students' chatter as the first year students enter to be Sorted. Remus nudges her elbow gently and nods to a young girl trembling against an almost identical boy. "I know their parents. I want you to befriend them and make their time here enjoyable, okay?" he asks softly. She nods slightly while Minerva explains things to the new students.

"Hey Remus, you're drawing stares," Sirius hisses from the corner of his mouth then nods to the two children. Remus chuckles and sends the two an encouraging smile so they return it.

Hermione watches Minerva call the girl up to the stool. "No worries dear. Just a simple act every student goes through," the older woman says kindly. The girl nods then sits up a bit straighter when Minerva sets the hat on her head. A few seconds pass then the hat shouts "Gryffindor" at the top of its voice. The table on the far left of the hall begins to applaud so the girl pads over and settles on the bench, followed closely by the boy.

Remus beams at the two when they look up at him again. "I knew they would make it. Just like their mum and dad," he says proudly and looks at Hermione. Sirius frowns at him.

"We went to school with their parents?" he asks. Remus nods and motions to the twins.

"Of course. They were three years below us so I never expected you to take notice of them." Hermione looks along the Gryffindor table and notices the apparent absence of Harry and Ron. She tugs on Remus' sleeve to draw his attention. "Is something wrong?" he asks.

"Harry?" she whispers. He looks along the table and frowns.

"Albus, where are the boys?" he asks softly. The older man raises an eyebrow at him.

"Argus caught them with Fred and George's Puking Pastilles. I guess they were planning to use them to skip classes to visit Miss Granger," he replies with a slight chuckle.

--

Yay! Sorting Feast!


	7. Chapter 7

So once again, not my characters. This is a rather short chapter because I couldn't find a better way to cut it off. Enjoy.

--

"Hermione, wake up," Remus murmurs. She stirs then nestles into the warmth of the blankets more. He chuckles and pats her back. "Come on, classes start today and you must be present."

A muffled groan emanates from the pillows as she swats at his hand. "Go 'way. I'm sleeping," she grumbles and turns her back on him more. Remus sighs and grins wickedly.

"I really didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice," he says and reaches for her. Hermione squeals in shock when he starts tickling her sides. She turns over and cackles as he leans over her to continue his torture. The shoulder of her shirt slips down, exposing an old scar.

A slight frown mars his visage as he stops his self set task to study the teeth marks. "Hermione? What happened here?" he asks and brushes his thumb over the pearly white marks on her tanned flesh. She bites her lip and averts her gaze.

"When I was little, I was bitten by a dog. My mum had to rush me to the hospital for stitches. I haven't really liked dogs since. I can tolerate them but I won't have one," she mumbles and sits up. The door bursts open and Sirius stumbles into the room panting.

"Moony… attack… Harry's home… help!" the man gasps then collapses. Remus jumps from the bed and moves over him.

"Sirius? What happened?" he demands and grips the man's shirt. Sirius' head lolls to the side so Remus looks at Hermione. "I've got to go see what I can do. This was not supposed to be able to happen. Watch him closely," he says as he throws jeans and a t-shirt on.

Hermione bites her lip as he struggles with his socks. "Be careful," she whispers. He leans over the bed to her.

"I will love," he murmurs and kisses her cheek before grabbing his robes and hurrying out the door.

--

Sirius stirs slightly so Hermione watches him with bated breath. The man shifts then sits up slowly. He holds his head and groans. "Gods, what happened?" he mumbles. His head snaps up when he hears Hermione shift on the impromptu nest of pillows and blankets on the floor next to him. "Mione?"

A concerned whimper answers his question so he pulls her into his arms. "It's all right child. Harry is safe at the school; no one's going to get hurt. I just haven't run like that in a long time. How long have I been out?" he asks. She glances at the clock so he nods. "Well, come on. Let's get you to class," he says and stands from the floor.

Hermione quietly readies herself for classes while Sirius tinkers around the sitting area. She steps out of the bedroom so he smiles at her. "Come along then. I'm Remus' replacement while he's… eh… under the weather," he says after a moment's thought. Hermione nods slightly and follows him out into the corridor then to Remus' classroom.

Ron and Harry grin at their approach so Sirius opens the door. "Sit with them Hermione," the older man says and motions to the two boys. Hermione settles in a seat with Harry and Ron on her left. More students file into the room as Sirius sets a book in front of her. They look up as the bell rings.

"Good morning and welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I hope you all intend to study hard and graduate at the end of this year. Remus will not be gentle in his homework assignments. Neither was our professor when we were in school."

Harry watches as Sirius lays a quill in front of Hermione fifteen minutes into the lecture. She picks it up and looks at him for a moment so he smiles. "Um, excuse me but where is Professor Lupin?" Ron asks. Sirius flicks his gaze to Harry then back to Ron.

"He should be along any minute. The headmaster wished to speak with him," he lies. Ron nods slightly then looks up when the door opens and Remus stalks in, slamming the door behind him. He nods to Sirius and looks around the room then settles at the desk. The class watches as he scribbles a note on a scrap of parchment then sets the quill down and picks up where Sirius left off.

Remus leans against his desk and looks at Hermione when her quill falls off the front of her desk. She stands to get it as the door opens again. Her eyes meet the latecomer so he grins maliciously.

"You are late, Mister Malfoy. I want to see you a— Hermione!" Remus gasps when she crumples. Harry jumps out of his chair and rushes to her side while Sirius grabs Malfoy by the front of his shirt. "Move Harry," Remus says and pushes his way past the boy. He hefts the fallen girl in his arms and looks at the rest of the class. "Class dismissed. Return to your common rooms. _Except_ for you, Malfoy."

--

As Sirius said about the attack, no one's going to get hurt. This attack won't be mentioned anymore as it was just the Dursleys and Harry's of age now. Yes, I know I'm horrible...


	8. Chapter 8

Not mine, don't sue. I have included a timeline for the story so far as things are slightly confusing.

July 31 - Hermione is attacked (early evening and Harry's birthday! like oh em gee!)  
August 1 - the rescue!! (waaay early morning, like 1 or 2 o clock.. makes you wonder why that officer accepted the excuse for their presence, don't it?)  
August 9 - She should have.. eh.. not been "late"... 0o  
August 19 - Molly and the twins visit (big gap there, I know but nothing really happened...)  
August 30 - Hermione was tested (she didn't want to do it but after awhile, what are you going to do?)  
August 31 - staff meeting and she discovers more of Remus' scars  
September 4 - Draco's appearance and the subsequent faint  
September 7 - the end of this chapter's events

--

Poppy shakes her head as she covers Hermione. "I don't know what happened. Her blood pressure is normal. Her wounds are healing fine. There is no reason for her sudden faint. I have other patients to tend to so inform me when she wakes," she says.

Remus nods. "Of course," he murmurs and settles in the chair next to the bed in the infirmary. He studies the girl's lax features then sighs when Sirius rests his hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine Moony. Drag your claws out of her and let her be. She isn't helpless you know," he chuckles. Remus glances at him and nods. "Come on Remus, she's all right!" Sirius says when he notices Remus mood darken.

"Sirius… do you think Draco was at the attack? Do you think that's why she fainted when she saw him?" Remus asks softly.

The other man shrugs slightly. "She would have told us if he was. She told us about Snape and the elder Malfoy," he replies. Remus shakes his head.

"No, she only told us because we pressured her into it. We made no mention of Draco being there. Hermione?" he whispers when the girl groans softly. She opens her eyes then focuses on Remus when his face swims into view. "Was Draco at the attack?"

A wrinkle in her forehead and the slight tremble of her lip answers his question. "Did he force himself on you?" Hermione shakes her head then glances at the fresh scars on her wrists. Sirius understands her unspoken reply.

"He's the one that slit your wrists. Did he give you the other wounds?" At Hermione's nod, he clenches his fist. "Like father, like son."

--

Harry and Ron walk into Remus' classroom a few days later. Hermione turns the page in her textbook so they grin and move over to her. "Hey Mione," Ron says, effectively startling her into knocking the book off the desk.

She looks up at them in shock then at the door when it opens again. Remus smiles at her as he strides to the desk. He sets a glass of water and a pill down then picks up her fallen book. "Are these two tormenting you?" he asks playfully.

"What's the pill for?" Harry asks. Hermione downs it with a gulp of water.

"It's an iron supplement. Her iron levels are incredibly low so she has to take these," Remus responds. He chuckles when she pulls a face. "Awful taste?"

A stern glare causes him to laugh harder. The door opens again as the rest of the class enters the room to take their seats. Remus leans against the desk to watch them. He looks to Hermione when he feels her hand grasp his sleeve. Draco enters the room and saunters past them with 

Remus' glare firmly on his back. "Mister Malfoy, I wish for you to stick around after class. We've a few things to discuss," he growls.

Harry raises an eyebrow at the hatred seeming to ooze from Remus' pores. "I knew he didn't like the Malfoys but not to this extent," he whispers to Ron as the class progresses. Before too long, the bell rings and the students rush to get away from their angry professor nearly knocking Albus and Severus down in the process.

The two men enter the room and nod to Remus as Draco gathers his things. "Mister Malfoy, you need to inform your father that he could very well be a father once again by the end of the school year," Albus says.

The blonde boy frowns. "What do you mean?"

"What he means is that Hermione is pregnant by either your father or Severus," Remus snarls and moves toward the boy. Hermione's hold on his sleeve stops him from maiming the other. Draco straightens his back and glares.

"My father would not stoop so low as to impregnate a bitch like that," he sneers and jabs his finger at Hermione. She draws away from the accusing digit and looks at the back of Remus' head.

Albus shakes his head slightly when he sees Remus reaching for his wand. "The babe is due in May, Mister Malfoy. If it proves to be your father's, I expect him to compensate Miss Granger in the form of money… child support, if you will," he says. Draco nods curtly then hefts his bag to his shoulder.

"Is that all?"

"No," Severus murmurs. The others look at him questioningly. "I do not wish to see this babe suffer because of Lucius' stupidity. Therefore, I will set up a vault at Gringotts for it. Even if it isn't mine," he continues. Hermione studies him then lowers her gaze to the desktop.

"But Severus, it's not your responsibility if the babe isn't yours," Albus reasons. Severus shakes his head roughly.

"If it proves to be Lucius', then the money will be to help repair some of the damage that has been done to her," he says and nods in Hermione's direction.

"Remus, may I speak with you a moment?" Poppy's voice asks in the sudden silence.

--

Poppy pulls Remus away from the others. Hermione moves to stand but he shakes his head. "Remus, I thought something didn't look right on the tests I ran shortly after you brought her to 

the infirmary after she passed out. I was reviewing them again and she is either carrying an extremely big baby or she'll be having twins," the older woman whispers frantically.

Remus' eyes widen slightly then he looks at Hermione again. He drags his gaze back to Poppy. "You need to inform them then," he murmurs and motions to the other men staring at him.

Hermione stands from the chair as Remus returns to his desk. He settles in the seat then pulls her down into his lap. Poppy sighs and looks to Severus. "I have reason to believe that Miss Granger is carrying more than one. To be absolutely positive, I will have to cast a few more charms over her but they can't be done for another two and a half months."

"Shit," Severus murmurs. Poppy looks at him scandalized so he flushes a soft pink. "And the sex?" he asks to draw her attention from his outburst. She shakes her head.

"We will not know until I am able to complete those tests." Draco snorts so she looks at him.

"Malfoys only produce males," he says pompously. Severus nods to emphasize the point while mumbling something about "Snapes" and "genes".

Poppy sighs and shakes her head. "Do not disagree with genetics. That is where most go wrong," she says then leaves the room after sending an empathetic smile at Hermione. Remus holds the girl to his chest and presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. Draco gags at the sweet gesture.

"I'm leaving," he growls and storms from the room.

--

Just to explain the whole baby thing, it is my opinion that Hermione would have a multiple pregnancy. I suppose this stems from her being an only child and therefore must have felt lonely at times. No two people are closer than twins so I wanted to grant her children something that she did not have. Hope that clears up any questions from the get-go. Proceed to the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

More fun with the gang! Too bad they're not mine. Last chapter for today, more tomorrow.

--

Remus blinks awake as Hermione stretches against him. She adjusts her head on his shoulder so he smiles into her hair. He runs his fingers through her hair then presses a tender kiss to her hairline.

A sudden, urgent knock on the door causes her to jerk and awaken. The door swings open as she sits up and leans over Remus when he groans in pain. "Remus, there's been another attack," Minerva gasps. The pained man squeaks in response and curls up more.

"Where?" he groans into the pillows. Hermione shifts away from him so he sits up to look at Minerva. "What happened?" he asks. The older woman looks to Hermione.

"I need to borrow Remus from you for a while. We're heading to Bristol. Harry will stay with you until we return," she says. Hermione looks at Remus then nods slightly. Minerva leaves the room as Remus stands from the bed.

He pulls a pair of jeans on over his boxers then looks to Hermione. "What time is it?" he asks softly. She looks to the watch on his bedside table then tosses it to him. He smiles at her then pulls a t-shirt on. "I'll try to hurry, okay? They just need me to find survivors, that's all. You behave for Harry, all right?" he teases.

Hermione blushes and nods slightly so he kisses her cheek. The door opens again and Harry enters, grinning sleepily. Remus pats his shoulder as he passes by him. "Take care of her," he murmurs. Harry nods in response.

--

Harry watches as Hermione sips on the cup of tea he made for her. "Are you still tired?" he asks and settles on the couch next to her. She watches him warily then nods.

He takes the empty cup from her hands and sets it on the table. "You go on back to bed. Remus will be here shortly," he murmurs and nods to the bedroom door. Harry stands and opens the door for her so she moves over to him.

"Mione?" he inquires then blinks when she presses a kiss to his cheek before slipping into the bedroom. She shuts the door then pads over to the window when she hears a soft tapping. The same owl as before flies into the room then perches on the arm of a nearby chair.

Hermione studies the owl then takes the parchment and pouch from it. She looks the pouch over then returns her gaze to the bird. The door opens again so she lifts her head. Remus sighs as he moves over to her.

"We need to talk," he mumbles and sits on the bed. Hermione frowns as he cradles something in his arms. "The attack tonight…" he starts then shakes his head.

"What happened?" she asks and tries to identify the bundle. Her eyes widen when the blankets shift with the movement of the thing inside. Remus pulls the blanket away so Hermione gasps.

"He was the only survivor," he states as the tiny boy shifts again then lets out a wail. Hermione automatically scoops the baby into her arms and rocks the poor thing. Remus glances at the owl still perched on the chair then stands. The crumple of parchment under his boot makes him look down.

Hermione coos to the baby as she cuddles him. Remus picks up the fallen letter and frowns at it. "Hermione? What's this?" he asks and waves the parchment at her. She shrugs slightly without taking her gaze off the infant. He sighs and opens the scroll.

"It's addressed to you, Hermione. 'Granger, I advise you keep yourself out of the spotlight for the next few years. Otherwise, we may have a rather more unpleasant meeting. L.M.' Lucius Malfoy. How nice of him to send a threatening letter to a girl he just raped," he growls, causing Hermione to look up from the baby.

The owl hoots from its perch so he glares at it then snatches the letter and pouch from the seat of the chair. He opens the parchment and scans it then pulls a vial out of the pouch. "What's that?" she asks and moves over to him. He looks at her.

"Hermione, do you want to keep these babies?" he asks. She nods and holds the baby closer while resting her hand on her belly.

"They are mine. They deserve a chance," she mumbles. Remus nods then holds the newest letter for her to read. "'Get rid of the brats. L.M.' That horrid man!" she seethes. Remus blinks when she rips the vial out of his fingers and smashes it on the bedroom floor.

--

Poppy looks up when Hermione pads into the infirmary with the baby in her arms. The older woman smiles. "I was just coming to see you dear. Where's Remus?" she asks. Hermione bites her lip and glances down at the baby boy. Poppy nods in response. "Come sit here, I'll prepare a bottle for him," she murmurs.

Hermione settles in the chair indicated so Poppy moves to the other side of the room. The baby whimpers so Hermione strokes his soft black hair as the doors open again. Remus enters with Albus and Severus in his wake. Poppy returns to Hermione's side and holds a bottle out for her. "Here you go dear," she says.

Remus presses a kiss to Hermione's forehead and crouches next to her as she feeds the baby. Severus watches her interact with the baby. "Are you two bonding?" Albus inquires and looks at her over the top of his glasses. "Do we know his name?"

"No, he hasn't been named yet. I spoke with the neighbors today… he was born at home just a few hours before the attack. What shall we do with him?" Remus asks and looks to Albus. The older man shakes his head slightly.

"There's nothing we can do aside from place him in an orphanage," he says.

"NO!" Hermione cries and holds the boy closer. The three men blink at her in shock then Remus moves to touch her cheek.

"Hermione, we can't care for him," he says then yelps when she bites him.

She stands from the chair and glares at the three then storms from the infirmary.

--

Bit of violence on Hermione's part. This baby will be a fixture in the story so get used to seeing him.


	10. Chapter 10

New chapter. again, I don't own them.

--

Harry stops short causing Ron to run into him. "What are you doing? Why did y— oh…" Ron trails off when his eyes land on Hermione.

"Boys," Sirius says as he sets a glass of juice next to her. She looks up at him from the baby then at Harry and Ron. "There was an attack. This baby was the only survivor. Hermione has been caring for him," he explains to the boys' questioning gaze.

Harry moves over to her and smiles softly. "Can I sit here?" he asks. She shifts to give him more room so he settles on the cushion next to her. "Does he have a name?" he asks and looks to Sirius. The older man shakes his head slightly in response.

"Eamon," Hermione whispers. The three men stare at her so she holds the napping baby closer. A soft squeak draws her gaze down to the baby as he shifts then starts to whimper. Sirius leaves the room then returns with bottle in hand as the Eamon begins to wail. Harry stands to give her more room to shift the boy as Remus enters the room.

"Hermione, I need you to come with me," he says and motions to her. She stands with Harry's help then follows Remus out into the corridor. "I've a surprise for you," he murmurs and gently takes her elbow to guide her along the hall.

--

They reach Albus' office so the older man opens the door and ushers them in. "Come in, come in," he murmurs and motions toward three chairs, two of them unoccupied. A stately man frowns at them from the third.

"Headmaster, I must object to this. She's just a child!" he says and fidgets with his necktie. Hermione looks from the new man to Remus then back.

"She is wise enough to know what she wants, I assure you," Albus replies calmly and settles in the seat behind the desk. "Now, Mister Dinnage, you want to address the young miss about some estate?"

Remus helps Hermione sit in the seat farthest from the Dinnage fellow. "What estate Albus? You told me this w—" Albus holds up his hand to stall Remus so Dinnage clears his throat.

"It would seem, Miss Granger that your parents left everything for you. However, there are a few items that are not returnable as they have not been located. Do you by chance know where these are?" Dinnage inquires and holds a list out to her. Remus takes it from him and shows it to Hermione, earning a glare from the man.

Hermione shifts Eamon to her shoulder and burps him as she looks over the parchment. She lifts her gaze to Remus and nods slightly. "You do? Where are they at?" Dinnage demands. Hermione returns her attention to the baby so he growls. "We are getting nowhere. I shall have your things returned to you as soon as possible. Good day gentlemen, M—"

"Sit down Thaddeus," Remus orders and points to the chair Dinnage had vacated. The man drops into the seat immediately and clutches his case to his chest. Remus crouches next to Hermione. "Where are the items, love?" he asks softly. She looks at him when he touches her knee.

"Grandfather Byron has them," she mumbles

Thaddeus raises an eyebrow at her then consults the list. "Your 'Grandfather Byron' has the family car and the access code for the family and business accounts?" he sneers in disbelief. Hermione glares at the man so he returns it. "This Byron is nowhere in your parents' wills. Yet you expect me to believe that he has them?" He waves the list at her.

Remus blinks when Hermione settles Eamon in his arms and stands. She snatches the paper from Thaddeus' fingers and storms over to the fireplace. "Aido Hall!" she calls when she tosses a handful of Floo powder into the flames.

--

"What is the meaning of this? No one summons me in such a manner!" Byron snaps as he steps out of the fire. Alaric follows him closely and immediately attaches himself to Byron's hip. The older man takes the list from Hermione when she holds it out to him. "These are your parents' belongings. What do you want them for?" he inquires and shoots a sideways glance at Thaddeus.

"M-Ministry business," the poor man stammers. Byron raises an eyebrow at him.

"I handle the accounts for my family. The Ministry will step down and turn the matter over to me," he orders. Thaddeus nods hastily.

Albus watches as Hermione returns to Remus' side and extracts Eamon from his arms. "Thaddeus, you had some other business with Miss Granger?" he asks.

"Ah, yes! Miss Granger, the parents of the babe left a will as well. Since you are caring for him, everything goes to y…"

"I'll handle that as well," Byron growls and snatches the thick packet from Thaddeus' hands. Alaric takes the items from his grandfather and turns to Hermione.

Remus shakes his head slightly and indicates Hermione's attention turned onto the squirming infant. He takes Alaric's wrist and pulls him across the office from the two arguing men. "She is busy with the little one. Let her have time with him before Byron returns to the Hall with him," he murmurs. Alaric nods.

"Hermione, I must be going. Young Eamon will return with us," Byron says suddenly. Hermione's head snaps up and she looks at Remus pleadingly.

"There is nothing I can do love. Besides, it's just for the school year. I've already signed the papers. He's ours," Remus says. Her eyes widen then gloss over with tears when she smiles at him. Alaric returns the documents to Byron then pulls Eamon into his arms.

Albus stands and walks around his desk. "You are a good man, Byron Aido. See to it that Alaric grows up the same," he says and pats the man's shoulder.

"Good man?" Thaddeus snorts. "He's a bloody Death Eater!"

"Do you have proof?" Byron counters. Thaddeus remains silent with a slight blush to his cheeks so Byron laughs. "Pointing fingers again are you? Isn't that what got you demoted in the first place?"

Thaddeus gathers his things then storms from the office, leaving the men amused and Hermione teary eyed.

--

The Ministry dude is there just for a bit of intimidation on Byron's part... he won't be seen again. Eamon is pronounced AY mun. It's the Irish form of Edmund if anyone cares to know. I got this name from my sister a long time ago. She named my car Eamon. Aido sounds like Idol... another name my sister suggested. (This story is half her fault :D)


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! I don't own!

--

Remus walks into the bathroom rubbing his face. He looks up when he hears the whisper of fabric falling to the floor. Hermione steps out of the silken bathrobe pooled around her feet. She moves to settle on the edge of tub when Remus' reflection in the mirror catches her attention.

A soft blush creeps down her neck as he studies her nude form. She rests her hand on her belly when his eyes catch on it. "I'm gone for three days and you're already very obviously with child," he murmurs as he walks toward her.

"I've missed you," Hermione says. She reaches for the hot water knob so he grabs her hand. "What are y—"

"Let me," he pleads softly and starts running warm water into the large basin. She frowns at him when he gingerly touches her swollen abdomen. "I like doing things for you. I always have." She raises an eyebrow at him then slips into the water when he motions for her to.

"Join me," she says and tugs his hand. Remus laughs and shakes his head.

Hermione pouts and moves to the other side of the tub, giving him room to climb in. "Please? I've missed you and I don't want to be alone. Don't tell me you can't Remus Lupin. I've seen you undressed many a time and you help me dress on a daily basis," she scolds. Remus stares at her for a moment then sighs and nods.

"All right."

--

Bubbles swirl in the water as Hermione lays her head on Remus' chest. He strokes her belly gently so she looks up at him. "Do you think I'm fat?" she asks childishly. He shakes his head in return.

"No, you're beautiful. Don't ever think otherwise," he murmurs. She grins at him so he kisses her shoulder. "Byron will be bringing Eamon next week. He will be gone for a few days so we will keep Eamon and Alaric."

Hermione shifts to look at him better. "Really?" He nods then chuckles when she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug.

"All right, I don't need cracked ribs to match my scars," he gasps. She releases him and blushes. "I'm not around pregnant women very often. I forget how they react to the simplest things," he murmurs and rubs his ribs. He pulls Hermione's back against his chest once more and rests his hands on her belly. She lays her hands over his and tilts her head slightly when she feels his lips brush her neck.

"Remus? Do you think I'm a horrible person for not being with the father?" she asks softly. He snorts in response.

"No love. Besides, I won't let you be with him. Merlin you're intoxicating," he mumbles and buries his nose in her hair. She giggles then gasps when she feels his fingers on her thigh.

He strokes the scarred flesh and delights in the shivers traversing her spine. A soft whimper escapes her lips when he finds her sensitive spot nestled between her creamy thighs. "Remus." Her breath warms his skin and her fingers tangle in his hair as he suckles on her shoulder.

"Yes love?" Remus purrs against her ear then grins at the shudder she gives accompanied by a soft cry. "Relax honey. I'm here," he soothes as she slowly comes down from her high.

--

Hermione remains quiet as Remus presses his palm to her belly after helping her to the bed from the bath. "Have they been moving much?" he asks and looks at her expectantly. She nods slightly.

"More so than you do when you've had sugar," she replies, earning a pout from him. "Halloween is in a week. What are you going to dress up as?"

Remus sits up and studies her for a moment then shrugs. "No idea yet. What will you be? Something to match your wicked sense of humor no doubt," he says and wiggles his fingers at her. She rolls her eyes.

"Do you really think I'll be able to attend anything with my burgeoning belly? I'm not even sure how much longer I'll be able to sit in your classroom," she replies. He leans over her and drags his fingertips over the stretched skin of her abdomen.

"I like your belly," he purrs then presses his lips to hers. She squeaks in surprise then grasps his shoulders. Remus snakes his tongue past her teeth to dance with hers. The door opening goes unnoticed by the couple on the bed. Sirius blinks at the sight while Albus twinkles.

"Come Sirius, leave them be," the older man says quietly and guides Sirius from the bedroom. He spells the door before pushing Sirius into the corridor ahead of him.

"Albus, she's a student!" Sirius seethes. The man nods in response.

"Yes, I am aware of that. However, this is the last chance our friend has for a family. Do you really want to steal that from him?" Albus asks softly. Sirius pauses then frowns.

He shakes his head. "No, I suppose not. Do you think they've been together yet?"

Albus chuckles. "That is none of our business dear boy. I want you to see to Remus' classes for a few days," he says before leaving the seething man dumbfounded amid a mass of students.

--

o0 Sirius really needs to start knocking...


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own, so don't sue me... please? A slightly-but-not-so-gratuitous scene is housed in this chapter. Don't like, don't read it.

--

Draco eyes Hermione when she enters the classroom on Remus' heels. Her robes shift enough for Draco to catch a glimpse of her ever-expanding midsection. "You're here awfully early, Malfoy," Ron sneers as he walks into the classroom followed by Harry.

The blonde boy ignores his redheaded tormentor while his gaze remains trained on Hermione's subtly hidden belly. Harry and Ron follow his stare then scowl. Ron shoves Draco to gain his attention. "Get your eyes off her!" he snarls. Remus looks up from murmuring meaningless words into Hermione's ear.

"What's going on here?" he demands.

"He was ogling 'Mione!" Harry states and digs his finger into Draco's chest. Draco shoves him away and looks at Remus.

"I have the right. No one's name is on her," he hisses. Remus grabs the boy by the collar of his shirt and lifts him from the floor.

The rest of the students file into the room as Remus glares at Draco. "She is mine," he hisses soft enough for only Draco to hear. He releases the boy so Draco stumbles to his knees. "If you are wondering about that present your father sent her. It was destroyed," he adds. Draco's eyes narrow as he rights his shirt.

"Obviously," he snaps and throws his bag onto the floor next to his chair. Remus continues to glare at him until Hermione's fingers on his elbow draw his attention.

"You could have seriously hurt him," she whispers. Remus snorts.

"He hurt you and you're defending him?"

"No. I'm protecting you from being fired," she replies tersely and promptly ignores him. Remus frowns at her then turns his attention to the students.

A soft murmur ripples through the room so he raises an eyebrow at them. "Read chapter forty-six then write a two foot essay on it. And no plagiarism Mr. Weasley," he says and gives Ron a pointed glance.

--

Remus watches as Hermione unbuttons her blouse and shrugs it off. She drops her skirt around her ankles follows by her panties. "Help me," she whispers and looks to Remus.

"Of course love," he replies and unhooks her bra. She sighs so he chuckles. "I think we need to get you new bras," he purrs and cups one heavy globe. A soft blush creeps to her cheeks then flares when he tweaks one of her nipples.

"Remus?" she asks cautiously.

He hums against her ear in response. She shivers as his other hand begins teasing her other nipple. A flood of warmth in her lower belly makes her grab his hand. Remus blinks as she pulls him toward the bed. "What is it?" he asks in concern.

Hermione remains silent as she lies back and gives his arm a tug. The bed sinks as he kneels over her. "Please?" she whimpers. "Eamon and Alaric will be here this evening. Now please." Realization dawns on his face then a wolfish grin spreads across his lips.

"I see. You want me to have you," he murmurs. She nods vigorously so he reaches down and drags his fingers along her folds. "Are you sure it's not too early? Will I scar you for life?" Hermione turning him onto his back and straddling his hips answers his queries. She rips his shirt open then attacks his belt buckle.

"Does this get me out of homework tonight?" she teases while pulling his pants and boxers down his hips. She gently strokes his erection as he leans back on his elbows and glares at her.

"Of course not. That's favoritism and I don't go for that," he replies. Hermione hums then shifts when he leans his head back against the pillows. Remus' eyes snap open again and he looks at her when she flicks her tongue over the head of his erection. "A plus!" he gasps when she takes him into her mouth.

Hermione hides a feral grin as she works the poor man. "Stop! Okay enough!" Remus pants. She frowns when he pushes her away.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asks.

"Hands and knees, I don't want to hurt you," he growls. She does as told then gasps when he grabs her hips and buries himself inside her from behind. Her fingers grip the bed sheet and he moans. "Merlin, you're scorching me," he mumbles.

Hermione glances at him over her shoulder as he slowly starts to withdraw. "Please Remus," she whimpers. He pushes back into her so she hisses.

"It's not a horrible act, is it?" he groans and begins thrusting at a steady pace. She shakes her head then starts moaning with each movement.

"Remus," she whispers into the pillows. He picks up his pace even more and soon has her crying out when he hits a sensitive spot. "Remus!" she sobs with her orgasm. He growls her name then jerks against her as his own climax racks his body.

He pulls away from her then gathers her into his arms. "Love you," she mumbles against his chest. He buries his nose in her hair as he responds in kind.

"And I love you."

"You know… Silencing spells go a LONG way!" Sirius' voice bellows from the sitting area on the other side of the door. Hermione freezes then looks at Remus when he guffaws. She giggles at him so he kisses her.

--

Sirius pointedly ignores his best friend as Remus and Hermione settle next to him at the breakfast table. Eamon rubs his cheek against Hermione's shoulder while Alaric sits next to Remus. Albus takes his seat and glances at Hermione. He surveys her belly then studies Eamon. "How is he dear?" he asks.

Hermione draws away from him and holds Eamon closer. Remus gently extracts the baby from her arms and holds him for Albus to see. Severus sits on Albus' other side. "Is she getting big yet?" he asks.

Remus nods. "Yes. She's been showing for a week now. Not too noticeably but it's still obviously there," he replies. Eamon watches him closely then cracks a grin when Remus looks down at him.

"He really likes you," Albus says and strokes Eamon's forehead. Remus plays with the baby's hand then looks at the students gathered in the Great Hall for breakfast. Soft whispers drift up to his sensitive ears while they watch him play with Eamon.

Sirius jumps when he feels Hermione touch his arm. He looks at her so she smiles. "I'm not angry with you," he replies to her unspoken question. "He should not behave the way he does," he says and motions to Remus. She nods then takes Eamon from Remus and offers him the bottle Dobby gives her. The house elf disappears as food appears on the tables.

"Remus, I need to see her today," Poppy says from Severus' other side. Remus nods in response. "Eamon as well."

Hermione strokes her finger along Eamon's cheek while ignoring the students' continued murmurs. She stands from the table and follows Remus when he leaves the Hall. "Why does she need to see me?" she asks once they reach an unoccupied corridor.

"She will start checking you every two weeks then eventually it will be every week. It's for the safety of the twins. Sirius, why are you following us?" Remus asks when a shadow falls over Hermione. The other man squares his shoulders.

"You said you weren't pursuing her. You lied," he says. Remus shakes his head.

"No, plans change," he murmurs then takes Hermione's hand and leads her to the infirmary.

--

Aww... I think Sirius is jealous. Or he's just afraid that he's going to lose his best friend to a girl young enough to be his daughter. You decide. So this is the twelfth chapter. There are twenty all together. If you want me to start uploading one chapter at a time, tell me otherwise it will continue the multiple chapters a day. The twentieth chapter is an epilogue. If anyone wishes to continue the story or write it in someone else's POV, drop me a line so I can read it.


	13. Chapter 13

Not my characters!

--

Poppy frowns and looks at Hermione from her place at the end of the bed. "Miss Granger has someone hurt you recently?" she asks. Hermione shakes her head so Poppy's frown deepens. She stands and walks around the privacy curtain.

"Is something wrong?" Remus inquires.

"There is evidence of recent and prolonged sexual activity. Has she been alone with any of the boys?" Remus sighs and steps around the curtain to Hermione. He settles on the chair beside the bed. Poppy raises an eyebrow when Hermione takes his hand. "Remus, you didn't!"

Hermione blushes as Remus nods. "It was her idea. Besides, she's an adult," he murmurs. Poppy shakes her head.

"She's a student!"

"Poppy, let them alone. What they do in the privacy of their chambers is none of our business," Albus' voice states from the other side of the curtain. Remus helps Hermione with her panties as Poppy glares at the pair.

Albus smiles when Poppy moves the privacy curtains after Hermione gets her skirt settled. "It would appear that you need new robes, Miss Granger," he says. His eyes sweep from her face, down over her belly, and to her toes then back up. "I will have the boys accompany the two of you to Hogsmeade the next weekend in town. Is that agreeable?" he inquires. Remus nods in response.

Hermione moves over to the next bed and picks Eamon up from his nest of pillows. He grins at her so she snuggles him to her chest. The others watch as she rocks him gently. "You'll be a great mother, dear," Poppy says softly. She strokes her finger down Eamon's back so the baby shivers and lifts his head. He squeaks then coos at her so she chuckles. "You're so handsome and smart," she murmurs and kisses his forehead.

--

Harry looks at Remus. "Do they even have maternity student robes?" he asks. Remus shakes his head.

"No. They will have to be made special for Hermione," he replies. Hermione grips his hand as they walk with Harry and Ron to Hogsmeade. "Poppy has never had to deliver a child at Hogwarts. And I'm assuming that Hermione will have to have a Muggle doctor do a cesarean section when the time comes. It is difficult to birth one babe, let alone two," he murmurs.

Hermione looks at him in terror so he pats her hand. Ron opens the door to the robe maker's shop and holds it for them. "Remus? What can I get you?" the woman at the counter asks. Remus guides Hermione from her hiding spot behind him.

"We need maternity robes, madam," he says and removes Hermione's cloak. The woman gasps then nods and motions the four of them into the back rooms. "Something that will last her until the end of May if need be. Nothing that will make her too warm, nor too cold," he states. The woman raises an eyebrow at him.

"And how long have I been doing this Remus? When did you get your degree in being a seamstress?" she teases. Remus turns a light shade of red then helps Hermione remove her outer shirt. "So you're due in May? Do you know what you're having?" she asks Hermione. Hermione remains silent so the woman frowns and looks at Remus.

Remus folds the shirt and lays it on the back of a chair. "She's having twins. It will be a few weeks until we can find out their sex," he murmurs. The woman nods in response then smiles kindly at Hermione. She studies her swollen belly for a moment.

"Come now child, I need to see your belly to measure it for the robes," the woman says when Hermione wraps her arms around her belly. Remus rests his hand on her shoulder so she drops her arms. "Let's see now. Is there a certain material you want the robes made out of?"

Harry and Ron watch from the chairs as the woman moves around Hermione taking measurements. "Hey Remus, does mum know about the twins?" Ron asks. Remus shakes his head and moves over to them.

"No, she doesn't. I suppose we'll have to enlist her help once Hermione goes into labor though. You should owl her when we get back to Hogwarts. Ask her to meet us for dinner tonight," Remus says. He sighs as he leans against the wall. "We'll have to eat in my chambers, unless the Headmaster allows us the use of his office."

"Maybe we could go to the Burrow instead?" Ron inquires hopefully. Remus raises an eyebrow at him. Harry snorts.

"It's not safe for Hermione to use Apparition in her condition," he says. Ron frowns at him. "Besides, the ministry might drop in for a visit and there's nowhere to hide there."

The woman steps away from Hermione and smiles at her. "All done dear. I will have these robes to you by dinner," she says. Hermione nods and accepts her over shirt from Remus.

--

Remus opens the door to his chambers when someone knocks on it. "Molly, Arthur, come on in," he says and moves to let the two pass. Harry and Ron look up from their chess game so Molly starts fussing over Harry's torn pant leg. Ginny stands from her perch on the couch and steps over the chess board.

"Hello dear. Where's Hermione?" Molly asks and looks around. Remus nods to the bedroom doorway.

"She'll be out in a bit. Said something about changing into something more comfortable," he says. Molly nods and settles on the couch with Arthur. "Sirius is a last minute addition. He should be down from speaking with Albus soon." The bedroom door opens and Hermione slips out.

Molly looks at her over her shoulder and smiles. "There you are dear!" she says and turns to get a better look at the girl. The older woman's eyes grow wide and she shoots up from the couch and over to Hermione. "How on Earth?" she starts then falls silent when Ginny giggles.

"Oh 'Mione, you're so cute!" the other girl gushes. She bounces over to her friend and hugs her gently. "Who's the daddy?" she asks. Hermione glances at Remus so the man clears his throat.

"Sit, everyone, please," he says. They do his bidding as Hermione moves over to him. He helps her into the armchair so she leans her head against his arm. "Hermione was attacked over the summer. She is pregnant with her assailant's children. I say children because she is bearing twins. We do not know what the sex is but we will know in the next few weeks."

"Severus," Molly hisses. Arthur and Ginny blink at her then look at Remus when he sighs.

"Lucius as well."

An uproar breaks out from the Weasleys at the tired confession. Hermione clamps her hands over her ears so Harry jumps up to quell the near-riot and knocks the chess board over. Ron begins yelling at Harry and Remus raises his voice to get everyone's attention so the noise level increases. An ear-splitting scream echoes around the room, affectively killing the din so everyone looks at Hermione.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus demands and moves toward her. The scream calms into sobs as she cries. He slips on a chess piece and stumbles over the table only to fall at her feet. Remus looks up at her when she clutches her belly and starts rocking.

"What is it? Remus, what's wrong with her?" Harry asks frantically as the man clambers to his feet.

Molly moves over to Hermione and carefully lays her hand on the girl's belly. She looks at Arthur then Ron. "Ron, get Madam Pomfrey. We need her here now," she says. "Remus, Harry, help her to the bedroom. She's having contractions and we need to get them stopped before her water breaks."

--

So their secret is found out by Poppy, Hermione gets new robes and goes into premature labor. I had the same problem while I was pregnant with my son. Thank goodness I was at the doctor's office when it started. Anyhooz, onto the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

Just playing with the characters. They're not mine. Rather short chapter, this one.

--

Ron bursts into the Great Hall, causing everyone to look at him. He slides to a halt in front of Albus and Poppy. "Hurry… 'Mione… contractions," he splutters breathlessly. They frown at him then Albus raises an eyebrow.

"Slow down Mister Weasley. Now what's the problem?" he asks. Ron takes a gulp of air and tries to speak but squeaks instead.

"That was rude Mister Weasley," Minerva scoffs. Albus looks at her then starts visibly when Ron slams his fist down on the table.

"She's gone into labor damn it!" he snarls. Poppy quickly stands followed by Albus and Minerva. "They're in Lupin's chambers. My mum's with her," he says as they leave the Great Hall at a brisk pace.

A muffled scream echoes along the corridor when they get closer. "Oh dear," Poppy murmurs and jogs the rest of the way to the door. Ron opens it and allows her through first. "Where is she?" she asks. A loud sob answers the question so they enter the bedroom.

"It hurts!" Hermione cries. She curls on her side and clutches her belly as Poppy pushes through the gathered people. Molly dabs a wet rag on Hermione's forehead while Remus keeps his hand pressed to her swollen belly. "Make it stop, please," the girl whimpers to him. He shakes his head slightly as he leans over her.

"There is nothing I can do until Poppy g—"

"I'm here. Remus, you stay there. Molly, help me with her clothing. Arthur, take the children in the other room. Sirius? Sirius, get a glass of water for Remus. He looks about to faint. Everyone else, out," Poppy orders.

--

Harry looks at the clock then down at the book in his hands. He sighs and shuts it with more force than needed. "What's taking so long? It's been three hours," he complains. Ron nods from his seat next to him.

"Ginny, what are you reading? And how can you stay focused on it for so long? Aren't you worried about 'Mione?" Ron asks. The girl looks up from the book in her hands and smiles.

"It's Hermione's photo album. Madam Pomfrey has been keeping track of her growth," she says. The boys stand and move over behind her so she turns to the first page. "See? It looks like a picture every week since they found out," she murmurs and flips through the pages. Harry frowns and looks at one of the pictures closer.

"Hold on. It can't be Madam Pomfrey taking the picture. She's in the background. In the corner, see?" he says. "If she's not taking the pictures, who is? Who would Hermione let take a picture of her while she's in nothing but a pair of underwear?"

Minerva looks at Albus so he shakes his head slightly. "I think that is enough of these pictures. Have you all eaten yet?" she asks and takes the album from Ginny's hands. Ron shrugs.

"I'm not hungry anymore. I want to know how she is," he says. Harry and Ginny nod in agreement so Arthur rests his hand on Ron's shoulder. They all look at the bedroom door when Sirius, Remus, and Molly slip out. "Well? How is she?" Ron asks.

"Poppy got her contractions stopped. She's doing a check now to see if she can tell the sex of the twins yet. It'll be a few minutes. Hermione's on bed rest for the next month or so," Molly says. Remus nods slightly and accepts the glass of scotch from Sirius.

The group remains quiet as the clock ticks in the background. They all look up when the bedroom door opens. Poppy enters the room and shuts the door behind her. "Could you tell?" Ron asks. She smiles slightly and nods.

"Yes. Identical boys," she says. Harry and Ron give a whoop of joy and start laughing as Sirius joins in their impromptu celebration. Poppy clears her throat so they look at her. "And a girl," she adds. A loud thud and a gasp make everyone jump. Ginny leans over Remus as the man lies sprawled on the floor unconscious. "Dear me," Poppy says.

--

Bwahahahahaha! Sorry, I have to torment the characters occasionally... And the verdict is: triplets! I love twists in a story.


	15. Chapter 15

Not mine, don't sue.

--

"Severus, summon Mr. Malfoy for me, would you?" Albus inquires. The man nods and leaves the room. Remus watches as Hermione rubs her belly. "Kicking?" Albus asks. He chuckles when he sees the skin-tight shirt ripple with the babies' movement. Hermione sighs and strokes her belly gently. They look up when the door opens. "It would appear that we have another guest," Albus says.

Remus moves between Hermione and the door as the three men enter. "Honestly Dumbledore. Must your pet be here?" the older blonde man sneers. He glares at Remus until Albus clears his throat.

"Remus, sit down please," he says. Remus nods and settles in the chair next to Hermione. "Lucius, I trust you remember Miss Granger?" Lucius looks to Hermione then his eyes widen. He flicks his gaze to Severus so the dark man nods minutely.

"Merlin! She's huge!" Draco exclaims. Remus glares at the boy then looks at Hermione when she whimpers softly. The men frown at her so she bites her lip.

Albus stands from his chair and moves around to Hermione. "She is bearing triplets, Draco. Two boys and a girl," he says. She looks up at him when he peers at her belly over the top of his glasses. "And they are very active," he adds when the shirt visibly moves again. Hermione pokes her belly then giggles when one of the babies kicks back at her.

Lucius raises an eyebrow at Severus when he notices the slight smile tugging at the man's lips. He glances at Draco to see the same smile visible on his. "How can you be sure they are mine or Severus'? She could have been pregnant before we even touched her," he snaps. Everyone looks at him then Severus shakes his head.

"She was still in possession of her maidenhood when I took her," Severus murmurs. He looks at Hermione again and smiles sadly. "Please accept my apology. It was a terrible mistake that shouldn't have happened," he whispers.

Hermione watches a single tear begin to roll down Severus' cheek before he wipes it away under the pretense of scratching his temple. She bites her lip and looks at the floor in front of her. The sound of fabric rustling makes them look at her. Remus frowns as Hermione pads closer to Severus. "It hurt you know," she whispers.

Severus nods. "I didn't want to hurt you. I was just doing what I was ordered."

"I'll never be the same because of you. I-I'll never be fully 'normal' again." Hermione takes another step closer to him then rests her hand on her belly. The men jump when her hand lashes out lightning-quick. Severus staggers before his knees buckle and he sinks to the floor. "So you never forget," Hermione hisses.

The dark man stares at her then touches his face. He draws his blood-stained hand away and gawks at it. Draco moves in front of Lucius as the older man takes an instinctive step back when Hermione looks at him. Severus extracts his handkerchief from his robe pocket and dabs at the bleeding wounds Hermione's nails left. "I deserved that," he says softly.

--

The soft sound of Hermione's humming reaches Remus' ears when the man enters his chambers. "Remus, is that you?" Hermione calls.

"Yes love. Might I ask what you're humming about?" he inquires. A short stroll across the room answers his question for him. Piles of infant clothing dot the area around the busy witch as she decorates a pale pink book. "Getting ready for a date that isn't for another four months? It's not even Christmas and we're already running out of room for the baby stuff."

Hermione giggles so Remus settles next to her on the floor. "I've decided to make the baby books myself. I still can't decide on a theme though. Or names," she says with a quick glance at him. He shrugs slightly and leans against the foot of the bed, an obvious bulge in his trousers catching her attention. "Remus."

"Yes?"

"That was your cue to start thinking baby, not thinking baby-making," she says. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow then leans closer to her. A shocked gasp escapes her lips when he runs the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear.

"You know you want to," he purrs. Shivers run along her spine as he nuzzles her neck. "Little help here?" he asks before pulling her into his lap.

Hermione snorts and pushes on Remus' shoulder. "No Remus. I want to get this done before I change my mind. Sorry," she whispers as she slips out of his lap. He sighs and nods.

Remus watches Hermione as she meticulously applies a strand of ribbon to the book in her ever disappearing lap. "Hermione? What prompted you to leave those scars on Severus' face like that? All of the students have been talking the past week trying to figure out what happened to him. It wasn't your emotions being out of control already, was it?" he asks fearfully.

The young witch silently finishes the cover of the pink book before she looks up at the man. "I was angry and I was hurting. The only thing I could think of was to smack him. To make him feel what he did to me… to us," she says and rubs her belly when one of the babies stretches then somersaults. "I still can't stomach the thought of being near enough to the elder Malfoy to even smell his shampoo. He makes my skin crawl. Ducks and frogs!" she exclaims suddenly.

"Erm… ducks and frogs?" Remus asks. Hermione nods and flashes him a huge grin.

"For the nursery! Ducks and frogs. Sounds cute to me. Doesn't it to you?" she asks.

--

"Ducks and frogs, Remus? Is she serious?" Sirius asks. The two friends sit in the Great Hall watching students file out after the noon meal. "Why can't she have something normal? Quidditch, dragons, or unicorns. You know, normal?"

Remus chuckles. "To her ducks and frogs are normal. You must remember that she is a Muggleborn. Anyhow, that is what she is requesting for Christmas. Baby items with ducks and frogs on them. I've already informed Albus, Minerva, and Poppy. Albus thought it was cute," he murmurs.

Both men look up when the chair next to Remus scrapes the floor and Severus sits in it. "Snape," Sirius hisses. Remus nods to the dark man so Severus nods in return.

"What would she like for the holidays?" he asks. "For the babies, I mean." Sirius glares at him and stands.

"Nothing from you, I'm sure. You've done enough, stay out of her life," he snarls. A soft gasp makes the men turn around. Hermione stares at Sirius in horror then looks at Severus.

"I've decided on ducks and frogs for the nursery. If you'd like to get something for them, I'd appreciate the gesture…" she whispers. Severus nods in response then stands. "I-I didn't mean to make the other students ask about you," she says and motions to the healing scars on his cheek and nose.

Severus dismisses the comment with a snort. "I deserved it. I wear them with honor that a girl… no, a woman that I wronged had the backbone to stand up to me. It will give me something to tell the children when they are older. If you like me to stick around, that is."

Hermione raises an eyebrow at him and glares. "You really think I'm going to let you run off while I'm pregnant with one, if not all three, of your children? Are you insane man? I expect you to care for them no matter what. And if you bring the Dark Lord into the picture at all, so help me Snape, you will wish for Crucio a hundred times over by the time I'm done with you!"

--

I was going to decorate my son's nursery in ducks and frogs and dragonflies and other aquatic things but due to my mother's overbearing nature and the fact that she has a TON more money than I do (Thanks stepfather! Thanks a lot... for nothing. --) I didn't have a choice. She went with Noah's Ark. Anyway Severus gets his (not quite) just desserts and Hermione decides on a nursery theme!

To the reviewer that mentioned the Draco ogling scene, if you would like to try writing a bit about Draco's POV on this story, you are more than welcome. (slight)SPOILER He will be around/mentioned quite often. That's all the clue I'm giving. Take it in whatever context you want. ;)


	16. Chapter 16

I apologize for the sudden title change. It was brought to my attention that another author had the title Hurt so out of respect for that person's rights, I changed mine. Anyhooz, I don't own the characters.

--

Remus strokes his finger down Hermione's spine. She hums softly and buries her head into his shoulder more. "Come on love, it's time to get up," he whispers. A muffled complaint makes him chuckle. "I guess I'll be getting all the presents then. If you don't get out of bed, you don't get your presents."

Hermione lifts her head and glares at him. "You better not touch my presents Remus Lupin. I'm not moving from this bed until you get me the chocolate covered cherries you promised me last night. Well… I-I'll be right back," she mumbles and leaves the bed to go to the restroom. Remus stands from the bed and stretches before selecting a warm set of pajamas for the pregnant witch in the next room.

"Happy Christmas, love." Remus holds out the pale purple clothing as Hermione comes out of the restroom. She smiles at him and moves to crawl back into the bed. "No, no. We have things to do today," he says. He licks his lips when Hermione pouts at him. She takes the clothing from him and struggles with the pants.

"Remus? Hermione? You two awake?" Sirius' voice inquires through the door. The knob turns and the man sticks his head in the room. "Harry and Ron are…" he trails off as he stares at Hermione's still very nude form. One of the babies shifts, causing the skin to move so his eyes widen. Remus quickly pulls her pants up her legs for her as she covers her breasts.

Hermione bites her lip as a bright red blush flares on Sirius' face. Remus nods to the man. "Harry and Ron are here already? Tell them we'll be right out," he says then helps Hermione with her shirt. A slight grin flickers across his lips as he reads the text printed across her swollen belly. "'Tell me how huge I am. I dare you.' When did you get this one?" he asks. She looks down at the shirt then up at him.

"Professor Dumbledore got it for me after Malfoy said I was huge. Said he knew it upset me and decided to get me this," Hermione whispers. Remus chuckles and takes her hand to lead her out of the room.

Harry and Ron look up from playing with something as Hermione clears her throat. A loud cackle makes her move toward them so she grins. Eamon squirms then giggles when she takes him from Harry. Remus helps her settle into an armchair so she smiles at him. "Eamon can barely sit on your lap 'Mione," Ron says.

A loud thwack makes her look up from the baby in her arms. Ron rubs the back of his head as Remus stands over him with his arms crossed, glaring. "You do not, under _any_ circumstances, imply that she is fat," Remus hisses. Harry laughs at Ron's expression when they finally notice Hermione's shirt. Sirius moves over to the large tree in the corner and starts sorting the gifts. "Gifts then breakfast," Remus says and nods to the man.

--

"Hey 'Mione?" Harry asks. Hermione looks at him so he sits on the edge of the table in front of her. "Are… are you going to keep the babies? You know, not give them up for adoption?" he asks softly. Everyone looks at the two so Harry swallows hard then offers her a slight smile. "I want you to keep them. I want to help. That's why I asked," he says quickly when he notices tears forming in her eyes.

Remus lays his hand on Harry's shoulder. "We're keeping them. She'd have my head if I told her to let them be adopted. And yes, Harry, you can help. We'd both appreciate it after she has them. Sirius has already volunteered his services. We need all the help we can get," he says.

"Wait a minute. 'We'? Who is 'we'?" Ron asks. Hermione glares at him before Eamon nuzzles her neck to distract her.

"We as in Remus and Hermione, Ron. They've been an item for a while now," Sirius says absent mindedly. He pauses in setting a present into Hermione's pile to look at the others. Hermione avoids everyone's gaze as Remus blushes brilliantly.

Harry stands and stares at Remus. "Is this true? Are you sleeping with her?" he asks. Remus gives a little cough in affirmation so Harry glares at him. "Are you going to marry her as well? Once she's graduated and had the kids?" he demands. Hermione swings her gaze to the man as he shifts his weight from one foot to the other. "Well? Answer me damn it!" Harry grabs the front of Remus' shirt and shakes him roughly.

"Yes!" Remus snarls and knocks the boy's hands away. "If you'll have me," he says in a much quieter tone to Hermione. Her eyes widen then tear up so he moves toward her. "I didn't want to say anything for a while. To give you more time with only the stress from the pregnancy. I also still need to get Byron's permission," he mumbles and rubs the back of his neck.

Sirius chuckles then claps his hands. "I get to plan a bachelor party!" he cackles. Remus glares at him playfully then grins at Hermione when she giggles. "Remember James' bachelor party?" Sirius asks nostalgically.

Ron looks to Harry as Remus snorts. "You are _not_ hiring a dancer. If you do, I will miss the wedding for being in Azkaban for murder," the older man growls. Sirius blows a raspberry at him then throws a package. He stands and levitates Hermione's pile of presents to her.

Hermione smiles as Eamon clutches a plush frog. "Good thing I got four of those things, isn't it?" Harry chuckles. Eamon giggles as Harry jiggles the thing, causing the rattle inside to make noise. "Are you guys going to the Burrow with us?" he asks.

Ron bites his lip and furrows his brow as he mashes buttons on his new handheld game. "Mum wants you to come for dinner. Ginny's been hounding me to get you there all break so far," he says without looking up. Remus takes Eamon from Hermione and goes into the bedroom so she rubs her belly.

"I'm not sure if that would be a good idea," she murmurs then smiles at Harry when he lays his hand on her belly. One of the babies kicks so Harry laughs.

"That's so cool. I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling," he whispers.

Sirius tears open his last present then raises an eyebrow at the witch across the table from him. "Should I even ask?" he inquires and holds up a dog collar and leash.

Hermione sits up a bit then reaches for the objects. She motions Sirius to sit forward then clasps the collar around his neck. "To keep you in line. You get rowdy when you're excited and you might get a little too rambunctious when the babies come. Safety precautions," she says to the man's glare.

Harry roars with laughter as Hermione smacks Sirius' hands away from trying to take the collar off. "You've been adopted Sirius! You're no longer a stray mutt," he cackles. Hermione giggles when Sirius pouts.

"Byron should be here soon to get Eamon. I'll get his presents gathered up while he's taking a nap," Remus says as he shuts the door. He stops short when he notices the collar around Sirius' neck and the leash in Hermione's hand. "Something I should know?" he inquires.

Ron gasps in outrage then puts the game down. "I lost."

Hermione stands from the chair with Harry's help and moves over to Remus. She gives him a soft kiss so he wraps his arms around her. "We adopted Sirius. He's not a stray anymore," she says then buries her face in his chest. Remus rubs her back then steps back and lets her pass by him.

--

Sirius has been adopted, Harry and Ron have found out Remus and Hermione's secret, and Remus 'proposes' albeit rather informally and unintentionally.


	17. Chapter 17

I still wish I could rent the characters from Madam Rowling...

--

Ginny grins at Hermione as she bounds into the room with Harry and Ron trailing behind. "Hermione! Guess what!" she chirps happily. Hermione eyes the girl warily then glances at the boys. They shrug so she looks back to Ginny. "I got my first ever A plus in Potions!" she exclaims and waves the parchment in Hermione's direction.

"What's going on out here?" Remus asks as he walks out of the bedroom vigorously rubbing his hair with a towel. Ginny's gasp makes him pause then uncover his head. His eyes widen and he blushes a brilliant shade of red.

"You're naked!" Ginny screeches. Harry clamps his hand over her eyes and averts his own gaze as Ron helps Hermione out of the chair. Hermione pads over to him and adjusts the towel wrapped around his hips. She moves past him then throws his robe at him. "Merlin, I'm scarred for life!" Ginny whimpers. Harry chuckles as he releases her.

Remus quickly pulls the robe on so Ginny calms down. Hermione comes back out of the bedroom and pauses at the back of the sofa. She frowns and leans against it.

Harry notices the small action and moves toward her. "'Mione? What's wrong?" he asks. She closes her eyes for a moment and hisses softly in pain. Harry's slight frown deepens and he looks to Remus. "Remus, something's wrong with 'Mione," he says.

Remus looks at the pregnant witch and notices a slight wet spot on the seat of her sleeping pants. He motions Ron and Ginny out of the way and helps her sit down on the sofa. Ginny bites her lip as Hermione lies down on her side. Remus grabs Ron's shoulder and pulls him closer. "Get Poppy," he orders.

Ron takes off out of the room as Remus looks at Ginny. "Go in the bedroom closet and gather some clothes for her," he murmurs. Ginny nods and does as ordered. Hermione lets out a cry of pain so Harry moves to let Remus sit next to her. "I'm right here love. Poppy will be here soon," he whispers.

"She's in labor, isn't she? I thought it was too early for them," Harry says softly. Remus nods slightly and rests his palm on Hermione's belly. She whimpers and looks at him when the damp spot on her pants steadily grows.

Ginny sets a small stack of clothing on the table and goes to Harry's side. "She'll be all right, won't she? The babies will be fine too, right?" she asks anxiously. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulders as the door opens.

--

"So I hear we have three babies that won't wait until May. My name is Martin and it looks like I'll have the privilege of bringing these little darlings into the world," a man says as Poppy leads him to the bed in the hospital. Hermione grips Remus' hand as another contraction hits. "Are you the father?" the man inquires.

Remus hesitates then nods. "Yes I am. Not biologically," he says then returns his attention to Hermione when she causes his finger joints to pop by squeezing them.

Poppy motions Harry, Ron, and Ginny out of the room then shuts the doors. "We need to get her ready," she says. Martin nods in response as he gently pulls the blankets and clothing away from Hermione's midsection. He lays his palm on the smooth skin and closes his eyes.

"Hurts!" Hermione sobs after ten minutes.

Martin heaves a sigh and shakes his head slightly. "When did you say her water broke? Three hours now?" he inquires. He raises an eyebrow and looks at her belly again when she has another contraction. "Well, let's get started then," he says and yanks the blankets away from Hermione. He shifts her clothing more then frowns. "Where on earth did you get all these scars?"

"Do your job!" Hermione snarls with a contraction, making the others look at her. She glares at the man as she pants through the pain. "You're not getting paid to talk," she hisses. Remus chuckles and pats her hand.

"Calm down love. He's talking to make sure you're still aware of things," he says. Hermione turns her glare on him so he grins at her. The loud snap of bone echoes through the room along with Remus' cry of pain.

Poppy gasps as Martin blinks. "Now you're aware too," Hermione growls then holds her belly and screams during a rather nasty contraction. Poppy heals Remus' broken finger as Martin summons two midwives.

--

Harry stares down at the little bundle in his arms. Ginny giggles at the look on his face. "You were like that once too," she says and takes the wailing baby from him. "Shh, you're fine, Aunt Ginny is here," she coos. The baby falls silent and listens to her so Harry chuckles.

"Hermione is a lucky girl," he murmurs as he watches Ron hold the other boy. Remus settles in the chair next to the three and rocks the sleeping girl. "How's she doing?" Harry asks.

Remus reaches over to Ron and pulls the blanket around the baby more. "She's still out of it. Poppy, could you ask Albus to come? Hermione wanted him here to see the babies," he says when the woman enters the room. She nods and leaves once more.

Ron looks up when a woman comes over to them. "Mrs. Lupin would like to see the babies," she says. Ron raises an eyebrow at Remus so he shakes his head slightly and stands. He leads the three into the room so Hermione smiles at them.

"I'm sorry I broke your finger," she murmurs as she takes the girl from Remus. The man shrugs and wiggles his fingers at her.

"No worries. They work properly," he chuckles and sits in the chair at her bedside. She studies the little girl in her arms then unwraps the blanket and inspects her. "Ten fingers, ten toes, two eyes, two ears, and nothing extra… I checked," Remus says. Hermione smiles at him then at the others.

Harry groans as tears start forming in her eyes. "Oh please don't cry," he begs. Hermione giggles and extends her hand to him as Albus walks in the door followed by Poppy. Harry takes her hand so she pulls him to her and kisses his cheek.

"You all mean the world to me. You were the only ones that held me up when I was down," she murmurs. Albus smiles at her and accepts the baby from Ginny.

"That's what friends are for," Ron says. Ginny and Harry nod then look to Remus when he shifts to reach into his pocket. He pulls a small box from the depths and smiles at Hermione.

"And husbands," he adds to Ron's statement as he opens the box and holds it out for her. Poppy and Ginny gasp at the sight of ornate band of yellow and white gold. Hermione's lip trembles as she stares at it.

Martin goes unnoticed in the doorway as the group watches Remus slide the ring onto Hermione's finger. He slips out and quickly strides to an empty room. An owl hoots at him as he scribbles a quick note then rolls the parchment up. "You know where this goes," he says firmly. A feeble hoot and a flurry of wings signal the owl gone. "Lucius, you will never believe this," he murmurs to himself before returning to Hermione's room.

--

You'll never see Martin again so don't get attached. Why is he owling Lucius?! The formal proposal has taken place! Awww, aren't they cute? XD


	18. Chapter 18

Nothing you recognize in this story belongs to me... --

--

An insistent hoot makes Lucius sigh and look up. "What?" he snarls at owl. The creature blinks at him indifferently before shoving his leg out to the blonde. "Get lost," he growls.

The owl remains perched on the desk so Lucius ignores him. "What could Martin want now?" he murmurs to himself as he opens the missive. A small paper floats to the desktop so he frowns at the back of it. Lucius picks the paper up to discover a picture of three squirming newborns. His eyes flick back to the parchment and skim the words. "'Well, old friend, they most certainly are yours. Here is the picture you requested. Congratulations.' Martin, you idiot," he hisses.

Lucius stares at the picture after putting the letter down. The sound of the door opening goes unnoticed until someone leans down beside him. "Lucius, whose babies are those?" a woman inquires. He starts visibly so she jumps back. "Well? They're cute. They look like Draco," she says.

"They were born just this afternoon. A girl and two boys," he states without answering her main question and stands. "Where have you been Narcissa?" he demands.

The woman smiles enigmatically at him and drapes her arms over his broad shoulders. "With the girls. Let's have a baby Lucius. Draco's almost grown up and I miss the pitter patter of little feet," she purrs. Lucius raises an eyebrow at her.

"I do not want to listen to you bitch and whine for nine months and deal with your constant cravings. Not to mention more nappies than one can shake a wand at," he sneers and wanders over to his liquor assortment.

Narcissa glares at him as he pours himself a drink. "You don't want anything to do with me since you've been lusting after that little whore at Hogwarts. She's a Mudblood, Lucius! Besides, she's not even pretty," she pouts. Her eyes widen when he lifts her chin with his wand tip.

The owl watches the couple then tucks its head under its wing. "I have not been 'lusting' after her. She is Draco's peer and a threat to his future. I have been… observing her," he murmurs silkily. "Now, I have rather pressing business to attend to at St. Mungo's." Lucius slams the glass on his desk without partaking of the liquor inside before sauntering out of the room.

--

"Mrs. Lupin, you have some visitors," a woman says then steps out of the way of the two men. Remus stands from his chair and moves between the bed and the newcomers.

"What are you doing here?" he growls.

Lucius quirks an eyebrow at him then looks at the little bundle in Hermione's arms. His gaze travels to Albus and Poppy then back to Remus. "I came to see my children," he sneers and nods to the three napping infants.

"Remus, it's all right, he won't harm me here," Hermione whispers softly. The irate werewolf calms slightly then settles in the chair again. Lucius moves closer to the bed and peers at the tiny girl in Hermione's arms.

Hermione bites her lip then motions him closer. He grudgingly does as she requests so she moves the blanket away from the little girl's face. Lucius releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding and accepts the tiny bundle from her. "Congratulations Lucius," Albus whispers and twinkles at the man.

Severus gently takes the baby from Albus when the man stands to allow Lucius his chair. "They're so small," Lucius murmurs in awe. Hermione giggles at him so he raises an eyebrow at her.

"That's what being almost three months premature will do. I… I have decided to forgive the both of you. It will be easier that way," Hermione says softly. Remus' head snaps toward her and he starts to protest so she holds up her hand. "It is my decision Remus. How do you think the children will feel when they're older and figure out that their mother hates the man that helped create them? They would think that they are mistakes but they are blessings." Poppy nods her agreement then looks at Lucius in shock when he chuckles.

The little girl hiccups again and opens her eyes. Lucius strokes his thumb over her cheek so she tries to latch onto it. "She's hungry," he says and looks at Hermione. She reaches for the baby so he allows her to have her. Severus lays the boy in Lucius' arms and leaves the room with Albus and Poppy. Hermione shifts her gown and helps the girl start suckling from her breast. "Have you named them yet?"

"She wants you to name them. Said it was the father's right," Remus grumbles. Lucius nods as he rocks the boy in his arms. "Have any ideas?"

Hermione hums to the girl as she watches the two men glare at each other. "Please don't fight," she begs. They look at her and sigh so she smiles. "Mr. Malfoy, I would really be grateful if you named them. However, I reserve the right to say no," she adds.

The girl turns away from Hermione's breast so she carefully burps her. "Isaac, Ian, and Isabella. Will those do?" Lucius inquires. Hermione nods in return so he strokes the baby's forehead. "Isaac. You can pick the middle names," he says and looks at Hermione.

--

Severus enters his classroom and slams the door as per usual. "Settle down," he hisses. The students immediately calm into their seats so he looks at each one in turn. His eyes rest on Hermione far longer than needed so Harry and Ron glare at him. Hermione offers him a slight smile so he quirks an eyebrow at her. "I see you've kindly thought to rejoin your classmates, Miss Granger. Did you enjoy skipping classes?" he sneers.

Hermione gives him a sickeningly sweet smile. "Oh, of course Severus. I'll be sure to do so again if it brings you so much joy," she purrs. Draco turns in seat and frowns at the girl. Severus glances at him then glares at Hermione.

"You do not use my given name in class, Granger. Five points from Gryffindor," he snarls. "Mr. Malfoy, do take your eyes off the impertinent little witch and pay attention. Your father does not have the time to deal with your misbehaviors and failing grades since your siblings have arrived." Draco blinks and looks at the man questioningly. "You didn't know? Well there is a story he will definitely need to tell you. Granger, where are you going?"

Harry moves to stand so Severus motions him into his seat. Hermione turns toward Severus so the man notices the two dark stains on her chest. He sighs and points at the door. "Out!" he snarls. She hurries from the dimly lit classroom and up to her rooms.

Remus looks up from rocking Ian and Isabella. "Thank Merlin," he murmurs. His mouth starts watering as Hermione strips her shirt and bra off. She settles on the couch so he helps her situate the two wailing babies. "Isaac hasn't given me much of a fuss but I'm sure that will change soon," he says and covertly wipes his mouth.

"Mr. Malfoy didn't tell Draco that I had the babies or that they are his siblings," Hermione murmurs. Remus frowns then shrugs. "You don't think he's ashamed of them, do you?" she asks.

"If Lucius was ashamed of them, he would not have bought them all of this," he says and motions to the bassinets, toys, prams, clothing, and other miscellaneous supplies crowding the room. He groans and looks to Isaac when the baby starts fussing. "Shh, Isaac, daddy's here," he murmurs and picks him up. Isaac squeaks softly and falls asleep again. "Well that was easy. Ugh, maybe not," Remus says when he gets a whiff of the 'present' Isaac left for him. "Hermione, we really need to hire a nanny. Please, I can't do this all the time. Lucius would be more than willing to pay for one… or three," he pleads.

Hermione giggles as she watches the poor man resort to using his magic to change the boy's nappy. Isabella begins squirming so Remus lays Isaac in his bassinet then picks the squirming baby up. Hermione shifts Ian so he suckles at her nipple harder. They both look up when a knock sounds on the door. "Remus, Hermione, you have some visitors," Minerva's voice calls. Remus places Isabella in her bassinet and helps Hermione with her shirt.

"Come in," he calls. Minerva opens the door so Lucius and Draco enter followed by Narcissa.

"Lucius, why did you bring me here if she's here?" the woman demands and jerks her head at Hermione. Draco looks around then notices Hermione still nursing Ian.

Minerva smiles down at Isabella as Draco turns a dark shade of red. "Sorry," he mumbles and averts his gaze. Hermione raises an eyebrow at him then snorts.

"It's not like you haven't seen them before," she says.

Narcissa frowns at her then looks at Lucius when he lifts Isaac from his bedding. "Lucius, why—"

"Isaac, Ian, and Isabella were conceived the night I raped Hermione. I am their father and it is my duty to see that they are cared for," Lucius murmurs. He strokes the boy's back and smiles down at him. "You're two months old today," he whispers. Isaac squirms then nestles into the crook of his arm.

Draco frowns slightly then looks to Hermione. "So these babies are my brothers and sister? How will that work out? Won't… people… be angry?" he asks. Lucius nods.

"Yes. Incredibly angry. However, their opinion matters not. These are my children. They will be treated with respect," he says firmly.

Ian begins to wail again so Remus slumps back in his chair and covers his face. Hermione hands the boy to Draco so he reluctantly takes him. She fixes her shirt then stands and moves over to Lucius. "Mr. Malfoy, would it be possible that a nanny be hired?" she asks softly.

Lucius reaches out and gently touches her cheek so she shuts her eyes tightly. He cups her cheek in his palm so she looks at him. "Whatever you need Hermione. We've been through this. All you have to do is ask," he murmurs and gives her a charming smile. "And please, it's Lucius."

--

Like OMG!!1!!eleven! Lucius is being nice! Poor Draco, just what he didn't want to see I'm sure. Remus don't like nappies. X3


	19. Chapter 19

So I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to post these today due to my internet throwing a temper tantrum and a tragedy in my family yesterday. As such, after this post, it may be a few weeks before I am able to post a new story. Thanks for hanging on throughout the story so far. Once again, anyone/anything you recognize is not mine. I'm just playing with them.

--

Remus frowns as he steps through the portal to his chambers. An unfamiliar sound reaches his ears so he follows it. "Hermione?" he inquires when he stops in the bedroom doorway. The young witch looks up at him then returns her attention to Eamon. She blows on the sole of his foot so he cackles. Remus chuckles and moves over to the bed. "Is mummy teasing you?" he asks and picks the boy up.

Eamon stares at Remus then grins at him. He giggles when the man starts bouncing him. "Professor McGonagall insisted that she watch the triplets today," Hermione says as she stands from the bed and heads toward the restroom. "I'm sure the Headmaster has been enjoying them as well. That man never could be near an infant without having to hold him or her. Does he have any children?" she asks as she applies lip balm in the mirror.

"I don't know. I've never thought to ask. He has a brother, that I know for sure." Hermione returns to the bedroom and kisses the back of Eamon's head. The little boy turns to look at her then grins. She takes him from Remus and lays him on the bed. Remus wraps his arms around her waist and presses his lips to her neck. "Think you could put him in one of the cribs?" he asks softly and nips her ear lobe. She bites her lip and whimpers softly as she presses closer to him.

A knock on the doorframe causes Remus' head to shoot up and Hermione to step away from him. Harry raises an eyebrow at the pair while Ron averts his gaze. "Having fun I see. Sirius needs your help Remus and Mrs. Weasley wants to see you and the babies," Harry says and nods to Eamon then Hermione. Ron glances at the window when an owl taps on it.

Remus opens the window and watches the owl flutter over and drop a letter next to Eamon then leave just as quickly as it came. Hermione picks up the missive and frowns at it slightly. "It's addressed to us," she murmurs. Remus quirks an eyebrow and moves over to her. She skims the print then swings her startled gaze to Remus. "Do you think this is true?"

"Think what is true?" Ron asks. He strides over to the couple and reads the letter over Hermione's shoulder. "Maternal grandfather found. What? This can't be real," he says. He looks to Eamon as the infant stares at him. "He doesn't look a thing like him aside from the hair," he murmurs and lifts the baby from the bed.

"Remus, I need to speak with you," Severus' voice sounds from the sitting room. Hermione takes Eamon from Ron and pads out into the room.

Harry watches as Hermione frowns at Severus. "You had a daughter. Why did you never mention anything about a child to anyone?" she asks. Severus raises an eyebrow at her.

"I fail to see where the fact that I had a daughter was needed information. What remains is the fact that Eamon is my grandchild. I was unaware of where my daughter was living or the fact that she was married and pregnant. I did not attend that attack so I did not know that it was her that was murdered," Severus whispers.

Remus rests his hand on Severus' shoulder so the dark man looks at him. "I cannot even begin to imagine what you're going through at this point. Would you like some time alone with Eamon?" he inquires.

Severus shakes his head and gives Hermione a brilliant smile. "No, he has loving parents again. I would like to be a bigger part of his life though." Hermione nods slightly and carefully passes Eamon to him.

--

Albus watches as Severus settles on the floor next to Eamon. "Is he walking yet?" he asks. Hermione sips at her tea as she watches the infant throw a block at Severus. She turns her attention to Albus and shakes her head slightly.

"No, he will in time. He definitely is his own person. He has his grandfather's temper for sure," Hermione murmurs. She giggles when Severus glares at her. The fire flares green and Alaric steps through it. He rushes over to Hermione and falls to his knees while burying his face in her lap. "What's wrong? Alaric? What is it?" she asks.

The man sobs so she strokes his hair. "Grandfather's gone! I returned from visiting mother's grave and he wasn't there!" he cries. Hermione raises an eyebrow at Albus so the man stands from the armchair and touches Alaric's shoulder.

"Byron is away on business. We have taken care of things and you will stay here at the school until he returns. Have some tea and calm down." Alaric curls up on the couch with Hermione so she continues stroking his hair.

"Alaric, you are the same age as her. Why are you behaving like a child?" Severus inquires then blinks at Eamon when the infant blows a raspberry at him and pinches his arm.

Hermione looks up when Remus enters the room with Sirius trailing him. Alaric glares at Severus so Remus frowns. "I care about my grandfather very much. It is distressing when he turns up missing considering his occupation," the man growls. He takes the teacup from Albus and downs it in one gulp.

Eamon looks around then grins at Remus. "Daddy!" he laughs and holds his arms up. Everyone stares at the infant then Remus chuckles and picks him up.

"Yes I'm daddy. You're such a smart boy," Remus murmurs and nuzzles his stubble against Eamon's cheek causing the baby to giggle.

Sirius blinks at Alaric then frowns. "I know you. You're Tobias' boy. I have not seen you since you were a little guy about the same age as Eamon. How are your parents?" he asks. Alaric stares at Sirius then looks away.

"His mother died ten years ago and his father was murdered by the Dark Lord," Severus says. "He's been living with Byron Aido for about two years now. I'm surprised you didn't know Hermione's cousin."

Sirius glares at Severus then ruffles Alaric's hair. "Your parents were good people. Some of the best," he says.

--

Ginny changes Isabella's diaper as Hermione gathers clothing for the babies. "I can't tell you two how much help you are to me. If I didn't have you, I'm sure I'd have gone crazy," Hermione murmurs and lays the outfits out.

An older woman smiles at the two then returns her attention Ian as he squirms. "I love babies and these three are the sweetest little darlings I've ever seen," she says and tickles the boy. She carefully dresses him then puts him back in his crib before getting Isaac.

"Jess, why did Lucius choose you? I mean have you known him long?" Hermione asks. The woman nods as she changes the baby.

"I was Draco's nanny. My family has been working with the Malfoys for generations," Jess says and looks at Hermione. "I suspect that my daughters will be nanny to your grandchildren. If there is one thing I can say about Mr. Malfoy, it's that he cares about his family. He may not show it but he truly does care." Hermione nods slightly and picks Ian up from the crib.

Remus enters the room and raises an eyebrow at the three women. "Your graduation is in two hours and you're not ready yet?" he asks. Hermione sticks her tongue out at him so he chuckles. "Well you really should start getting yourself ready. Albus wants the pictures done before the ceremony. Come on Jess, we'll get the babies situated with Minerva," he says and takes Eamon and Ian. The two walk out of the room so Ginny smiles at Hermione.

"Are you sure you want to graduate and leave the school to me?" she inquires with a grin. Hermione hums softly in thought then shakes her head.

"Maybe I should stay a few years longer. Merlin knows what you'd do to the school," the older girl chuckles. Ginny giggles and swats at Hermione so they both laugh. Hermione moves over to the closet and pulls out a garment bag. "My mother bought this for me at the beginning of summer so that I could wear it to graduation. I'm not sure if I should wear it," she whispers.

Ginny wraps her arms around Hermione and pats her back. "It would mean a lot to your mum if you wore it. Besides, it's a sexy little number that Remus would love to get off of you," she purrs. Hermione starts laughing so Ginny releases her. "Now come on, let's get you ready!" Hermione heads into the bathroom to get a bath while Ginny gathers make-up and selects Hermione's shoes.

"Hey Hermione? Where are you going to go after graduation? Are you going to stay here or are you going to go back to your house?" Ginny asks. Hermione stares at the wall across from her then lays her head on the edge of the tub.

"I suppose Remus and I will stay here. I haven't really thought about what we're going to do. We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Hermione murmurs then looks up when Ginny enters the bathroom. She quickly washes her hair then grabs a towel and gets out of the tub.

--

Albus congratulates each student individually then signals the end of the ceremony. He moves over to Harry and Ron so they grin at him. "Are you surprised we made it?" Harry asks. Albus chuckles and pats his shoulder.

"I knew you would make it. Miss Granger has yet to point you in the wrong direction," the older man chuckles as they walk over to Remus. "Molly, you have one child left in my care. I promise I will have her educated well." The woman smiles at him before returning her attention to Isabella.

Harry takes Eamon from Remus then looks up when Severus clears his throat behind him. The man levels a glare at Harry and motions for the eight month old. Harry glares at Severus in return but allows him to take Eamon. Molly's gasp makes the others look at her. Hermione blushes brilliantly as Ginny takes her robes from her.

"Wow 'Mione," Ron whispers. Hermione moves over to Remus and takes Ian from him.

"Remus, you're staring," she murmurs. The man blinks then flushes in embarrassment. Severus turns his gaze from Hermione to Lucius and Draco when they wander over.

Draco nods to Jess as she carefully cradles the baby. Lucius raises an eyebrow at Severus when he sees Eamon in the man's arms. He turns his attention to Jess and extracts Isaac from her. "I wish to speak with you about the children's living arrangements. Alone," he says and looks at Hermione. Remus catches the slight widening of Lucius' eyes and the minute drop of his jaw so he steps between the man and Hermione.

"You have no business with her that is not mine as well," Remus growls.

Lucius sneers at him in response then returns his gaze to Hermione. "Fine then," he hisses. "I will not have my children living in a school if they are not being educated there. I want you to bring the children and live at my familial manse with Draco and me."

Hermione stares at Lucius for a moment then looks to Remus. The man clenches his fists in agitation. He relaxes when he feels Hermione take hold of his hand and entwine their fingers. "My children and I are going to my home along with Remus. You may visit but no more than that," she says firmly. Severus and Molly frown at her.

"Surely you can't be serious Hermione! That's where… where… you were attacked," Molly whispers with a sharp look at Severus and then Lucius. Hermione nods slightly and holds Ian closer.

"I know but I want to be closer to my mother and father. Returning to my home is the only way I feel I can do that." Remus looks at Hermione then at Harry and Ron when the two move closer to them.

Harry rests his hand on Hermione's shoulder so she glances at him. "You just tell us when you want your things moved and we will be more than willing to help," he says.

Hermione smiles at him then the others when they nod in agreement. "Thank you all so much," she whispers.

--

I wanted to give Severus a reason to stick around aside from three children that aren't his. It was suggested by an unnamed source that he be Eamon's grandfather through some convoluted events. They got a nanny! Hermione graduated! Yay!

On a side note, my thumbs are soooo sore... I helped a friend put her new table together and then stayed over to her place until 5 this morning playing her Nintendo 64. XD It was awesome!


	20. Chapter 20

Epilogue! Again, anything easily recognizable doesn't belong to me. Here we are, a glimpse into the later goings on in Remus and Hermione's life. I wish to extend the utmost gratitude for those who have read and reviewed or just read. You put that little gleam in my eye when I go plot bunny hunting. (I don't actually hunt... just in case that previous sentence is misconstrued.) I love my readers and fellow authors! Enjoy your summer!

--

Hermione sighs and shakes her head when she hears running on the stairs. "Boys! I told you not to run in the house!" she calls. Isaac and Ian look at her when they reach the bottom step.

"Sorry mum!" the boys chorus before dashing out the front door. She shakes her head again then turns her attention to the toddler sitting in the highchair throwing food.

"No, we do not throw food," she says and gently taps the boy's hand. He gives her a startled look then his eyes fill with tears. "Now, now, none of that. It did not hurt you in the slightest. Isabella, could you get Benjamin out of the highchair and take him up to the nursery?"

The girl nods and picks the boy up out of the highchair before taking him out of the room. Hermione sets about cleaning up the chair then blinks when mashed potatoes splatter on the side of her face. She raises an eyebrow at the little boy in the second highchair. "Bradley, that was very mean of you. Just because Benjamin does it, does not mean you have to. Where is your father? He should have been home half an hour ago," she murmurs and washes the food from her skin.

Remus enters the kitchen followed closely by Sirius, Eamon, Isaac, and Ian. Hermione eyes the group when they grin at her and try to keep a box hidden from her. Isabella totes Benjamin back into the room and puts him in the highchair again.

"Happy Birthday!" the kids intone. Remus steps out of the way so Hermione gasps. Sirius floats the box to the table as Eamon carefully places a cake next to it.

Hermione smiles at them then hugs the boys. Remus laughs when Sirius blushes a brilliant shade of red when Hermione kisses his cheek. She moves over to Remus and pulls him into a kiss. "All right, break it up. Nudity is not allowed in front of the children!" Sirius orders and covers Eamon's eyes.

Isabella takes the empty bowl from Bradley and cleans the tray while Hermione looks the box and cake over. "Open it mum. The box won't bite, honest," she says. Hermione smiles at her then carefully takes the lid off the box.

Hermione's eyes widen at the books stacked neatly in the box. Remus shrugs when she looks at him. "They did most of it. I only charmed the pictures to stay," he murmurs. She lifts the very top book and opens it. A soft giggle escapes her lips as she looks at the pictures. "We found those in the bottom of your old trunk. It was their idea to make an album out of them. And these are the books that Ginny wrote about your adventures with Harry and Ron. I never thought that she would grow up to be a brilliant author."

--

Remus sits up in bed and listens carefully. Hermione blinks at him then sits up as well. "Remus? Whatever is the matter?" she asks sleepily. He quickly gets out of the bed and pulls a pair of sleeping pants on.

"Someone is in the house," Remus says softly. Hermione gets out of the bed and wraps her robe around herself before following him out of the room and down the stairs.

Lightning flashes outside illuminating the person in the living room. Hermione gasps and moves over to Ginny. "Merlin Gin! You gave us such a fright!" she says and pulls the other woman into a hug. "Why are you here so early in the morning?"

Ginny grasps at Hermione's robe as she starts sobbing. Hermione gives Remus a startled look then returns her attention to her friend. "I couldn't think of any place else to go! Mum and dad are in Romania with Charlie and Harry's away for work!" the distraught woman cries. Hermione rubs her back as she hugs her.

"Tell me what has you so worked up," she whispers. Ginny opens her mouth to speak but cries out in pain instead. "Oh dear," Hermione says then carefully pulls Ginny up off the couch. "Remus, fetch Poppy. Isaac! Ian!"

The two eleven year olds in question hurry down the stairs. "What's wrong?" Ian asks.

"Aunt Ginny's baby is coming," Hermione says as she guides Ginny to the boys. "Help her up to my room then get back to bed," she orders. Isaac takes Ginny's hand as Ian takes her other one.

Remus slips his boots on then pulls his cloak off the hook. "I'll return shortly," he murmurs and kisses Hermione's forehead before leaving the house.

--

Harry smiles at Hermione as they watch Ginny coo at the tiny baby. "Lucky I was at Hogwarts when Remus showed up, huh?" he murmurs. Hermione nods then looks to the doorway when Remus knocks on the doorframe.

"Proud grandparents want a turn," he says. Ginny looks up as Molly and Arthur enter the room.

Molly immediately pulls Hermione into a hug and starts crying. "Remus told us and we came as soon as we could. Thank Merlin you were awake!" she cries. Hermione pats her back and pulls away.

"Remus is the one who knew she was in the house. I have enough experience that I know what I am doing. Harry, I need to speak with you privately please," Hermione says and takes Harry's wrist before dragging him out of the room and down to the kitchen.

Harry frowns at Hermione when she pushes him down into a chair then sets about preparing breakfast. "What did you want to talk about 'Mione?" he asks.

Soft footsteps sound in the hallway to the back staircase so they look up to see Bradley and Benjamin yawning and rubbing their eyes. "Mommy?" they chorus. Hermione moves over to the boys and ushers them into chairs across the table from Harry.

"Harry, I want you to be very helpful now that the baby is here. Do not let your job get in the way of your family. Ginny is just as important to me as she is to you. That baby is extremely delicate. You were not here when she delivered so you did not see the reason she went into labor so early. The baby was under a lot of stress because the umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck, strangling her. She is doing fine now but that may not always be the case. Take good care of both of them," Hermione murmurs. Harry nods slightly then grins at the two boys in front of him.

Benjamin blinks sleepily at Harry then grins at him. Bradley holds his plush dragon out to him so he takes it. "You know, I fought a dragon once. It was h—"

"Not this early in the morning Harry. By the way, happy birthday," Hermione says and sets a cup of tea in front of him along with a plate of food. She kisses the top of his head so he raises an eyebrow at her. "And happy birthday to you two as well," she murmurs and ruffles Bradley and Benjamin's hair before placing plates in front of them as well.

The two boys giggle at each other so Hermione smiles. "Mum, what's for breakfast?" Eamon asks as he trudges into the kitchen followed by Ian, Isaac, and Isabella. Harry nods to them when they settle around the table. "Morning Uncle Harry."

Remus enters the room and kisses Hermione's cheek after she finishes dishing out food for the four. "Ron and the others should be here shortly," he murmurs as he wraps his arms around her from behind. They watch the others chow down so he chuckles. "At least we aren't scraping food off the walls anymore," he says.

Molly appears in the doorway with the baby in her arms. She moves over to Harry and allows him to take her. "Ginny is sleeping," she murmurs. He nods slightly as he rocks the tiny girl. "What have you two decided to name her?" Molly inquires.

"Victoria," Harry murmurs. He smiles down at the little bundle.

The front door banging open and hurried feet sound in the front hall before five men storm into the kitchen. "Where is she? Harry don't hog my niece!" Bill and Charlie both proclaim at once. Fred and George make a beeline for Bradley and Benjamin so the two boys grin with excitement.

Ron moves over to Hermione and plants a kiss on her cheek but quickly steps away at hearing the threatening rumble of Remus' chest. "Well 'Mione, it's your turn again," Ron says loud enough for all to hear. The clamor dies down in an instant as everyone turns their eyes on the happy couple standing near the stove.

Hermione throws up her hand in a defensive gesture as she giggles. "Six children are enough for me," she laughs and looks to the six kids sitting at the table.

--

Lucius looks up from some parchments when Ian runs into the room and trips over Isabella. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" the older man demands. Ian scrambles to stand up and apologizes profusely to his sister. Isaac barrels into the room laughing and collides with Ian before falling over Isabella. Lucius raises an eyebrow at the three fourteen year olds.

"Father, take us somewhere. Today is the first day of summer vacation. Mother would not care," Isaac says. Lucius snorts derisively in response as he returns to the parchments in his hands.

Isabella glares at the two boys as she strokes the head of the tiny kitten in her hands. "Where is Draco?" she asks.

"Draco is in Paris. He is visiting some relatives and is due back any day now," Lucius replies.

Hermione enters the room with Bradley and Benjamin trailing behind her. She glances at the man then clears her throat slightly. "Lucius, I need to speak with you," she murmurs.

The man sets the parchments aside and stands. "Very well. Lead the way," he says and motions her ahead of him. She leads him into the kitchen.

"The children want to go on a trip. Since you have not done anything so far to cause harm to them, I will permit you to take them somewhere," she murmurs. Lucius quirks an eyebrow at her when she takes a step toward him. "Please make sure they have fun," she whispers.

Lucius sighs and nods slightly. "Would you like Eamon to accompany us?"

"No, he is spending the summer with Severus. We're having a party for Harry and the twins on their birthday, if you could have them back by then…"

--

And there you have it! Remus has children of his own, Ginny had Harry's baby, and Lucius has been enlisted as a tour guide. If anyone wishes to continue this story or contribute with another character's POV, you are more than welcome. Just drop me a line and let me know so I can read it too!


End file.
